


The Pain in your Eyes

by SpokenTruth3012



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Bullying, Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Other, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenTruth3012/pseuds/SpokenTruth3012
Summary: Lee Taeyong has no problem balancing studying and taking care of his brothers until one day someone actually takes notice of him in class. What happens when for the first time people want to befriend him? Will he let them get closer or will he keep on his mysterious persona?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hi ^^ 
> 
> It’s my first NCT fanfic and I hope you enjoy it :))

### Chapter 1

Taeyong grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter and made his way to the front door. 

He stopped in front of the mirror that was already next to the entrance when they moved in a few months back and looked at his reflection.

He looked tired. His charcoal hair with navy highlights resting on his forehead. 

The burgundy and grey striped shirt already had a little hole on the collar, but it was barely visible. 

He nodded at himself and finally rushed out of the door, throwing his backpack over one shoulder.

His brothers were already waiting in the grey pick-up truck, when he joined them. 

An orange haired boy smiling into his phone on the backseat, while a dark brown haired boy leaned over the seat next to him, trying to see what he was laughing about.

Meanwhile the youngest of the four brothers sat in the passenger seat, one earphone in and scribbling down the last few answers to the homework that was due today. 

His silver hair slightly covered his eyes, but the frown on his forehead was still visible.

Taeyong put on his seatbelt and started the engine. “Ready, everyone?” 

He looked into the rear view mirror to see his brothers looking up to meet his eyes. They both nodded and mumbled a yeah. 

He looked over to the youngest and watched him pack his book into his green backpack.

“Everything alright, Donghyuck-ie?” He raised his eyebrows in genuine concern. 

The youngest was a lot quieter than usual, but he figured it might be because it was Monday and a new school week was ahead of them. 

Donghyuck nodded and smiled at him. “I’m good, hyung. Should we go?” They both chuckled and Taeyong quickly focused to get them to school.

~

Taeyong and his brothers got out of the pick-up as soon as he parked in the school’s parking lot. Hyuck was the first to shut the door behind him, earbuds still in and music loud. 

“See you.” He shouted with a monotone voice, waving his hand without glancing back.

Taeyong walked around the car and waved at his brother, smiling. “Have fun. Love. You”, his voice getting smaller, as soon as he saw that his brother was already out of sight. 

His smile dropped and he turned to his other siblings. They were jokingly pushing each other and laughing. Taeyong’s lips curved up again. 

“Jungwoo, I packed you a few peaches. We ran out of crackers, but I’ll make sure to buy some this evening, I promise.” 

Taeyong looked conflicted. He had always packed his brother crackers and felt really bad that he realized too late they ran out of them.

The orange haired boy turned his attention to his older sibling. “Don’t worry, hyung. I like everything you pack me.” 

He smiled at him with puppy eyes, which made Taeyong chuckle. He was glad his brother wasn’t mad.

“Sicheng, you’ll be okay, too?” He looked at his dark brown haired brother, who already grinned at him sweetly. 

“I’ll be fine. See you after school!” Taeyong exhaled in relief and watched his brothers enter the building. 

He wanted to follow them, but noticed his shoelaces were untied. He was in such a hurry this morning, it was a surprise he didn’t trip yet.

Chuckling at himself, he kneeled down and began tying the laces of his old black converse. While he changed position to tie the other shoe another car parked close by. 

He heard a few guys talking and laughing. When he was finished he got up, while simultaneously throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

Looking around trying to find the source of the voices, he made eye contact with one of the boys. He didn’t know him. 

Probably not. 

But he didn’t care to get to know him either, so he quickly adjusted his gaze and walked off towards the school building. 

Still feeling the eyes of the boy linger on his back, all the way until he disappeared inside the building.

~

Ten, Johnny and Jaehyun sat close together in English. They were all tired from the weekend. 

They mostly spent it together, trying to study for an upcoming exam, but ending up goofing around instead. 

Jaehyun was going over his homework with Ten, who was absent last Friday. Meanwhile Johnny stared out of the window, as he just enjoyed looking at the nice weather today.

While the lesson went on Johnny kept glancing out of the window. One of them was open, a still warm October wind blowing through the classroom. 

His eyes felt heavy too, as he didn’t get much sleep the night before. 

Suddenly his eyes fell on one of the students that sat by the open window. It was a boy, he hadn’t really noticed before. 

He seemed to be looking out of the window, the sun shining on him delicately. He had a pen in his hands, as if he was drawing something before, but then got interrupted by nature. 

The soft wind was also blowing through his dark hair. He looked ethereal simply just sitting there. It was really hard for Johnny to take his eyes off the boy.

“Johnny?” A voice whispered from his side. 

“Hey John!” Quickly he averted his gaze and looked to where the voice came from. 

Jaehyun was looking at him, eyebrows raised. Johnny blinked a few times, before he had collected himself. 

“Yes, sir?” Jaehyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“You, Ten and I? In a group?” He smiled. 

Johnny furrowed his brows in confusion. Jaehyun’s smile widened. From behind Jaehyun, Ten joined the conversation. 

“He didn’t listen.” Johnny looked a bit flustered, he wasn’t usually the one to drift off.

“A group project. We should choose a book and write an analysis, but it should be a coming-of-age story.” Jaehyun quietly explained again. 

“Got it. Yeh let’s choose a book during lunch, though”, the older suggested. 

Both Jaehyun and Ten agreed with a nod. Then the bell rang and the students began leaving the classroom one by one. 

Johnny gathered his stuff, looking one last time at the boy from before. But his seat was already empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Thanks for reading my story :D 
> 
> I’m so happy! And enjoy!

### Chapter 2

It was almost time for lunch. Mark and his classmates sat around a big table in the school’s library. Studying and joking around.

Mark was already looking forward to eat, since it was Sushi Monday. He hadn’t had breakfast either, his stomach growling impatiently.

One of his friends put an arm over his shoulder. “Why are you still skipping breakfast, Mark”, the brunette asked sweetly. 

Mark looked at his friend with big eyes. “How did you know, Jaemin?” 

His friend let out a muffled laugh. “I’m pretty sure everyone at this table heard your stomach growling.” They both laughed at that.

Their other friends joined their conversation, talking about their weekends and the difficult assignment they got. 

When the librarian walked over to scold them for being nosy, they all held in their laughter and finally started studying for real. 

“Mark hyung, do you have number nine? I don’t know if I understood it completely”, his friend sounded desperate. 

Mark quickly checked his answer. “Well, if you draw the function you should get 3 for x. I’m pretty sure that’s right.” 

His friend inhaled and mumbled something. “Did you understand it now, Jeno?” Mark asked again. He knew Jeno too well. 

His friend nodded and put a thumb up, while writing down the answer. “Thanks, I owe you.”

That made one of his other friends laugh. He had black hair just like Jeno. The boy next to him slapped him with a smile. “Concentrate, Jisung-ah. I’m explaining this only once.” Quickly Jisung’s smile dropped and he looked back on his notes. 

“Renjun hyung! Please explain it to me too!” A boy with vibrant orange hair got up from his seat and sat down next to Jisung. 

Renjun sighed jokingly. “The things I do for you”, he flipped his hair dramatically, which made all the boys giggle. Then they focused back on their tasks. 

Mark watched them with a satisfied expression. He was glad he had such good friends. He vividly remembered how all of them got put into an introduction group on the first day of High School. From that day on they were inseparable.

Mark continued his assignment too, trying his best to concentrate. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice broke their silence. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” Someone whispered. The group looked up simultaneously. Someone else sat at their table, books spread out in front of him, confused and tired look on his face. 

“Do any of you know, if we are supposed to get the answer to number 14 from the book or-“ he stopped himself, confused eyes still scanning them. “Nevermind. Sorry.” He apologized, looking back to his notes.

“Yeah, they’re on page 271-276. The teacher said that earlier.” Renjun answered with a kind smile. 

The boy nodded at him. “My bad. Thank you.” He put his earphones back on and continued writing.

The friends all exchanged looks. Jeno mouthing a “who’s that” and Mark and Jaemin that still sat close to eachother, shrugging. 

All of them went back to working, but Mark glanced back at the unknown boy. He never noticed him before, but as he was working on the same assignment he must be in the same class as them.

Then Jaemin nudged his shoulder, exchanging a look with him, before he finally moved a bit away again. 

Mark didn’t know the boy, but he seemed nice, so maybe he could talk to him after the lesson. 

He trailed off a bit longer and then let go off the thoughts, going back to the assignment.

~

Doyoung put his tray down, while taking a seat next to Taeil. Yuta, Johnny and Ten were already sitting in the cafeteria. 

It was a busy time, students eating, talking and laughing. Everyone sat with their friends and enjoyed the food. Today was Sushi Monday, but Doyoung had brought food himself. 

He took out a cream cheese bread from his backpack and started eating. “Can I have the salmon nigiri, please hyungie!” Yuta begged Taeil with puppy eyes. 

Taeil who was immersed in his book looked up in confusion. 

“My what?” He raised his eyebrows. Yuta exhaled and shook his head, grabbing the sushi with his chopsticks. “It’s okay, I’ll do it anyway.” 

Taeil didn’t look bothered at all and went back to reading. 

“Hyung what are you reading?” Johnny asked curiously. 

Taeil turned a page and cleared his throat. “My sister’s keeper. I’ll get extra points if I hand in an essay.” His voice was monotone, as he was still focused on the story.

Johnny hummed. “Speaking of books. What should we choose for our English class.” 

Ten snorted, sipping from his orange juice. “I can’t believe you’re the one to bring that up. I’m pretty sure you slept with your eyes open during class.” 

Johnny mockingly laughed. “Dude. I was just thinking.” 

Ten put down his juice. “Whatever. How about The Perks of being a Wallflower. It’s not too long and has a movie. Which makes this a lot easier for us.” John nodded in agreement.

“It’s settled then. Let’s read it first and then decide what to do. I’ll tell Jaehyun later.” Johnny continued eating after seeing Ten agree with a smile.

Doyoung was chewing the last piece of his bread, when he saw an unfamiliar boy take the seat at the table behind them. 

Intently he watched the boy unpack a sandwich. He wondered if he was a new student? Maybe. But he didn’t like the vibe the student gave off.

“Anyone know him?” Johnny suddenly spoke up again. Doyoung looked where Johnny secretly nodded at. It was the boy he just had noticed before.

Everyone looked at him, Yuta and Ten turning their heads around to quickly take a glance aswell.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the kid we have English with. And History and PE and Japanese. He’s a senior, too.” Ten announced, all the friends humming in response. 

Even Taeil had put his book down to look at the boy. 

“I saw him in class earlier. He looked like he was daydreaming, too.” Johnny added. Doyoung shook his head in disbelief. “Pfft. Look at him. He’s probably rude as heck.” 

Taeil nudged his shoulder. “Don’t be judgemental, Doyoungie. You can’t know anyone by just looking at them.” The oldest said with a genuine smile. 

Doyoung apologized, but that wouldn’t change anything. He just didn’t like the boy. 

“His hair is cool.” Yuta had turned his head around again, watching the boy intently. He was still eating, but he must have felt their gaze, as he looked up. Only to find the group of boys staring at him. 

They got startled and quickly averted their gaze, falling into a fake conversation.

“So, what should we do on the weekend.” Johnny blurted out. It was the only thing the senior could think off. 

He had never looked the boy in the eyes, but his stare was intimidating and his heart started beating fast at the sight of the other boy.

Yuta picked at his sushi. “Maybe just- you know- how about swimming?” He looked up, his expression a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. 

Ten and Taeil exchanged looks. “Wow. So natural.” Ten laughed teasingly. All the friends joined, as they suddenly realized how embarrassing they were behaving. 

Then they went back to eating, reading and talking about their weekend plans.

~

Taeyong’s gaze met with a lot of people. He didn’t eavesdrop their conversation, but he felt their eyes on him. So naturally, he looked up. Only to find five of them staring. 

He recognized two of them from English class. He didn’t know their names, but they were always talking during the lesson, which was really annoying. 

One of them looked at him with narrowed eyes, almost as if he was judging him. Did he know something? Did he do something do upset him? 

The boy next to him with fluffy curly brown hair was another one he hadn’t seen before. But Taeyong saw that he had kind eyes.

Another one had longer jet black hair and had even turned around to look at him. He recognized him as Yuta. He had once been paired up with him during PE. It seemed like Yuta didn’t remember though.

Thinking hard he finished his sandwich. Why were they even looking at him. Him out of all people. Did they know something? Did they talk bad about him? Nervously he chewed on the inside of his lips.

After chugging his blueberry yogurt, he quickly left the table and made his way to the hallway. 

While leaving the cafeteria he looked out for Donghyuck, Sicheng and Jungwoo. But none of his brothers were around. Maybe they ate outside?

He still had twenty minutes left until the next lesson, so Taeyong decided to check out the library. He needed a book for his English assignment anyway. 

Taeyong’s mind was racing. He felt tired, the weekend was busy. All the cleaning and studying. 

Then there was also Jungwoo who broke a glass and Donghyuck who cut himself while trying to pick the pieces up. He had to take care of a panicking Jungwoo and simultaneously try to stop Hyuck from bleeding all over the floor. It was a lot.

Taeyong found a book with an interesting cover and pulled it out of the shelf. 

“Agatha Christie”, a deep voice observed behind him. Startled, Taeyong turned around, to find a boy standing behind him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to scare you”, the boy chuckled, cheeks flushed.

Taeyong cleared his throat. “Y-yeah”, he stuttered. 

Nervously he stepped back a bit, as he stood quiet close to the other student.

“My name is Jaehyun, by the way. We have English together. And History, PE and Japanese”, he explained. 

Taeyong blinked at him a few times, eyes wide. 

“T-Taeyong.” 

Jaehyun looked at the senior for a few seconds, before his lips curved up in a smile. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)) 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story, enjoy the chapter!

### Chapter 3

Taeyong opened the door to their apartment, Jungwoo racing down the hallway immediately, while chanting “I need to pee”. 

Sicheng laughed at his little brother, making his way to the kitchen, while Hyuck quietly walked past them, disappearing into his room. Headphones still in.

Concerned look on his face, Taeyong watched Donghyuck disappear upstairs. Usually Donghyuck was such a bubbly and confident person, teasing his brothers and hugging them every so often. 

Taeyong’s thoughts were interrupted by Sicheng, who was shouting his name from the kitchen. Taeyong stopped in the doorway, looking at his brother, who was grabbing food from the fridge. 

“How about fried rice and soup?” Sicheng turned his head awaiting an answer.

“Sounds good.” They exchanges a short smile, before Taeyong started cooking dinner.

20 minutes later the brothers all sat at the table, swallowing the last bites of scrambled eggs, spam and rice. 

They often had such a simple dinner. It was cheap and fast. Which was Taeyong’s favorite combination when it came to cooking.

“So”, Taeyong started. They were really quiet throughout their dinner that’s why he thought now would be a good time to start a conversation. 

“How was your day?” He exchanged a look with all his brothers, making sure to smile at all of them.

“Strangely, my Monday was good. I had fun and I finished all the assignments during class already”, Jungwoo exclaimed. 

“In Chinese class we were put together in groups of two for a presentation, and I got paired with Kun! I think I’m really lucky to be friends with him”, Sicheng grinned happily. 

Kun was a Chinese exchange student, Sicheng had befriended. Somehow the brunette really enjoyed Mandarin and was excited to be able to take classes in school.

That made all the other brothers smile, too. Even Donghyuck. “Well I had a good day aswell.” Hyuck smiled, but there was disappointment in his words. 

Taeyong knew that he had troubles finding friends, despite school having started a month ago. But if he thought about it, he himself hadn’t found any friends either so far. Or maybe he did? 

He thought back to earlier that day, when Jaehyun had approached him in the library. 

The senior had actually talked to him, until Taeyong decided to excuse himself and practically ran away. 

He literally ran, leaving behind a confused Jaehyun.

Jaehyun had also told him that he recognized him from class and knew his name, as he heard the teacher say it often. Unlike his friends he actually paid attention, he explained. 

Taeyong couldn’t help himself but smile, when he recalled the situation. Why did he decide to run away, Jaehyun was being really kind. He doubted the senior had bad intentions. 

Right?

“Hyung?” A voice called, Taeyong snapping out of his thoughts. Confused and with big eyes Taeyong looked up. “Yes?” 

Hyuck giggled next to him. “You work tonight, right?” Taeyong hummed. 

His part time job at the convenience store. It was only three times a week, from eight to twelve. 

And actually quiet useful, because he sorted the almost expired food and always took it home to share with his brothers. That’s also why they often ate ramen and sandwiches. Simple stuff like that. 

Jungwoo also had a part time job. Taeyong was against it at first, because he felt bad for his brother. He didn’t want Hyuck or him to work yet. 

They were still young and should live their lifes. But Jungwoo insisted, so naturally, Taeyong agreed. 

Also because Jungwoo had used aegyo and Taeyong was weak for him. 

So he worked at a little Café, close to their house. It was a good job, only a few evenings during the week. Jungwoo still had enough time to study and play. 

And it brought them some more money. Which was always a bonus point.

Money. 

Taeyong’s mind screamed at the word. They were working very hard to live in such an apartment in the city. Other boys their age shouldn’t have to think about finances and bills. But Taeyong had no other choice.

“I’ll make sure to bring some ice cream”, Taeyong quickly announced, his brothers beaming at him excitedly. They really were the only reason he hadn’t given up yet. 

Taeyong shook his head, gulping down his glass of water as if to clear his mind. It was gonna be alright.

~

“Okay two cider, one americano and one ice tea. One ice cream and a pack of chips. What did I forget?” Yuta mumbled, getting out of the car. Mark shut the door to the Jeep behind him, giggling and followed his friend.

“And four sausages!” He slapped his older friends’ arm, laughing. “Hyung! I just told you before.” Yuta only laughed at Mark’s words, his bright teeth on display. 

He fixed his orange beanie and opened the door to the convenience store. Mark gathered the drinks, while Yuta got the ice cream and chips. Then he stopped in front of the sausage, trying to decide which one to buy.

Mark came up next to him, hands occupied by bottles. “2+1”, Mark whispered excitedly, his Canadian accent coming through. Yuta chuckled softly and grabbed four sausages.

“A big one for me. A small one for Ten-“ Yuta began, but quickly got interrupted, as Mark kicked his butt with his knee. 

They both broke out in silent laughter, as they didn’t want to disturb anyone. 

They were the only customers though, as it was past eleven already. 

“Okay. Let’s go”, Yuta announced, after going through the list in his mind another two times. To make sure he really got everything, otherwise his friend’s would tease him for another week. 

Maybe year. 

Probably forever.

They walked up to the counter and put their stuff down. Mark grabbing a little chocolate on their way and Yuta excitedly telling him about how his grandfather always bought him these.

When they looked for the cashier, both friends gasped silently. The cashier had his head on the counter, arms folded to provide him with a cushion. Hood covering his head and curled up on the chair. 

The friends exchanged a conflicted look. Should they wake him up? Yes probably. Yuta softly knocked on the countertop, causing the cashier to jerk in surprise, head flying up and half closed eyes meeting theirs. 

Yuta’s eyes widened. He knew this boy. It was the senior they had spied on during lunch. Yuta felt his cheeks flush. The boy seemed to recognize him, as his face turned red in embarrassment, too. 

Mark only looked between the two confused. “We would like to pay, please”, he broke the silence. There was an uncomfortable tension in the air, but Mark didn’t get why. 

Meanwhile Yuta read the cashier’s name tag. For the first time in his life happy about the unnecessary piece of plastic. 

‘Lee Taeyong’, it read.

Taeyong caught Yuta glance down to his name tag, so he quickly got up and started doing his job.

“That makes 16590 Won, please.” He didn’t look any of them in the eyes. Not even when Yuta handed him 17000 Won or when Taeyong gave him back the rest of the money. 

“Thank you. Come back soon”, Taeyong said in a Roboter-like voice. He probably didn’t mean that. Yuta chuckled softly.

“So, Taeyong, right?” He smiled at the senior. Mark who was busy grabbing all their stuff, slowed down and looked at his friend, then at Taeyong.

Taeyong cleared his throat and lifted his head to meet Yuta’s eyes. Yuta was still smiling at him. Taeyong almost looked like he was scared. He only nodded.

“Cool”, Yuta nodded, “that’s Mark,” he slapped his younger friend on the shoulder, causing him to almost drop all the bottles he held, from the impact.

“And my name’s Yuta. We’re in the same class”, Yuta smiled, his smile only getting wider. Taeyong gulped visibly, but then his lips curved up in a soft smile.

~

Donghyuck sat on the edge of the bathtub. He already wore his Pyjamas, red shorts and a dark grey shirt. He looked down to his arm, where he cut himself with a piece of glass yesterday. 

It looked worse than it was. He barely felt pain, but he remembered how he panicked. He didn’t show it, but he felt like screaming and crying, seeing all the blood.

“Hyuck-ah. Are you done yet? Can I shower?” Sicheng knocked on the door.

“Just one minute, hyung”, Donghyuck shouted back. He got up, pulling the sleeves back down and checking himself in the mirror, before opening the door.

His brother, holding a towel in front of his bare chest, raised his eyebrows at him.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah?” Hyuck walked past him, slightly slapping his older brother on the butt. “Enjoy the shower, hyung”, he smirked and teasingly wiggled his eyebrows. Sicheng only sighed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Hyuck still stood there, staring at the now closed door. He didn’t lie, right? He could never do that. He was okay. Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

Taeyong got his stuff and quickly bowed at his co-worker, before leaving the store. He exhaled when the door fell shut behind him.

Finally his shift was over. Taeyong yawned exhausted.

Then he made his way home, crossing the parking lot. He noticed a familiar blue Jeep still parking close by. 

“Taeyong-ie!” Someone shouted from that direction.

Taeyong stopped in his tracks to look closer. He had to narrow his eyes to see the people standing around the car better, since it was late at night already.

“We waited for you”, Yuta shouted excitedly, waving at Taeyong.

Taeyong almost gasped for some reason. They did wait. Yuta had said “see you later” earlier, after they were done talking. But he didn’t know Yuta would actually take it so literally.

Taeyong felt a strange feeling rising. He couldn’t help himself but smile. So he walked up to them, Yuta immediately greeting him with a high-five.

“Everyone”, Yuta held Taeyong’s arm, “this is Taeyong. Taeyong, this is..” 

Ten was the first to come forward, out of the shadow, patting Taeyong on the shoulder.  
“You can call me Ten.” 

Ten had a really pretty smile and such perfect teeth that were visible even in this dark. He had short black hair that was parted and wore simple black pants and a beige button-up that looked a bit big on him.

Another boy stepped closer, eyes narrowed, black hair covering his forehead. He didn’t say anything though, only stared at Taeyong.

“That’s Doyoung, he acts like he’s intimidating sometimes”, Yuta chuckled, while Ten pulled Doyoung back, hitting hit on the arm.

“Just ignore him.” One last boy, that seemed really tall, came forward. “I’m Johnny.” He sounded a bit sarcastic saying that, so all his friends started giggling.

Johnny’ looked really cute when smiling, his light brown hair parted. He wore a teal shirt and a long pastel pink cardigan. He just looked really fluffy in Taeyong’s eyes.

“So”, Yuta exhaled, “wanna hang out?” 

Taeyong looked at him, considering for a moment. It was already late and he had school tomorrow. Was that a good idea?

“Like, now”, Yuta added, after he saw Taeyong’s conflicted look.

“We only hang out for two hours or so, before we have to go home. So don’t worry”, Ten smiled.

Taeyong nodded. “What is there even do at this time of the day?” 

All the friends smiled, before exchanging a knowing look. Taeyong only looked at them with more confusion.

~

After driving for some time, Johnny parked the car. They had been making jokes, listening to music and trying to break the ice with Taeyong. It seemed to work, as the younger was smiling more genuinely and also tried to give some fun input.

Everyone had fun, even Doyoung. And that meant something. Johnny turned off the engine.

“Gentlemen. We have arrived.” He laughed at the funny voice he used, Mark loudly giggling behind him. Johnny waited for his friends in the back to get out of the car. 

Ten, who sat on the passenger seat did the same. They exchanged a smile before joining their friends. 

Taeyong was still clueless. “Are we still in Seoul?” “No”, Yuta answered. Taeyong smiled excitedly, as they got closer to their destination.

As they started walking on sand, the sound of the waves getting louder, Ten took off his shoes and stared running around.

“It’s the sea!” He shouted. All friends laughed and also took off their shoes and socks to jump around.

They dropped their stuff on one spot, shoes, jackets, pants, shirts. Basically everything except their underwear, and ran towards the water. 

Johnny was the first one to jump into the waves. He felt refreshed, the sea being really cold, and watched his friends get into the water. 

You could hear Mark screaming from the coldness, Ten already started mocking poor Doyoung. Splashing water on him non stop. Yuta made funny noises, wiggling his way through the water.

And Taeyong- was still standing with his feet in the water, watching the waves. 

“It’s not that cold, come on in”, Yuta yelled, waving at Taeyong. The boy slowly got into the water, carefully swimming towards them. 

“Hyung. You okay?” Mark pouted at Taeyong. The boy only smiled in response.

“You got something on your face?” Ten swam close to Taeyong, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. All the friends looked at Taeyong’s face in unison.

Ten suddenly splashed a bit water, right into Taeyong’s pretty face, making the other almost gasp. 

“Water. You got water in your face”, he chuckled. 

All the friends looked between Ten and Taeyong. For a moment Johnny was scared that Taeyong didn’t get the joke. That he would be mad.

But then he busted out into the biggest laughter. It sounded so nice, Johnny couldn’t help himself but smile.

~

The doorbell rang and Sicheng quickly got up from the dining table to run to the door. 

“I’ll go”, he shouted. 

Jungwoo and Hyuck were in their rooms doing homework, he knew they wouldn’t get up and open the door, yet he still had the urge to say something everytime.

He checked himself in the mirror, fixing his hair one last time and then opened the door.

“Kun hyung”, Sicheng beamed at his friend. The other boy smiled back and waved awkwardly. He had a bit longer azure blue hair and wore an all black outfit. Sicheng really liked his style.

“Come on in!” Sicheng let Kun inside, closing the door behind him and watching him take off his shoes.

Kun followed Sicheng into the kitchen where they sat down next to each other.

“Nice home”, Kun looked around. Sicheng only hummed, taking out his school books.

“So, what should we do first. I guess we could search up the topic and read some articles”, Kun umpackend his laptop, turned it on and started typing.

“Tang Dynasty”, Sicheng mumbled. He had opened his history book, reading through the chapter index.

“Here, this website seems good. Then you could search up about the basics of the event. And I will read through this article about Gaozong, an important emperor. Afterwards we can start with the Power Point. Good?” 

Sicheng’s eyes widened and he nodded. He knew Kun was smart, but he was still impressed by the older male’s knowledge and organization.

After a while they took a break, Sicheng cut some peaches and made them some green tea. He thought they could use some caffeine, but coffee itself was a bit much, since it was already past ten.

“By the way”, Kun announced, chewing a piece of fruit, “is it ok if I’m here at this hour? It’s already really late.”

Sicheng waved his hand around. “My brothers don’t care. It’s not like we’re loud or anything.” 

He blushed a bit at the last words. Did that sound wrong? No, right? He studied Kun, but the blue haired boy only stopped his tea. 

“I never asked you. But where do you even live?”

Kun swallowed. “On the other side of Hangang. You know, near the express bus station.”

Sicheng hummed. “Wells , if you don’t want to go home, you can always sleep over. It’s pretty far.” He nervously tapped his glass. 

Why was he so nervous. Kun and him were really close. 

Kun seemed to consider for a moment. Then he smiled “sounds good”. Sicheng nodded happily.

After they were done eating they decided to call it a day. Sicheng leading his friend to his room. He had one of the biggest rooms in the apartment. Though they were all really small. Only fitting a bed and a really small desk. 

Donghyuck had the biggest room, with an old built-in wardrobe. Jungwoo’s room was cramped too, but he slept in small a loft bed, allowing him to have a small desk underneath. Taeyong had picked the smallest room, only fitting a bed and a built-in shelf. 

He was nervous, watching Kun look around the room. The walls were plain white, so was his bed and bedsheets. There was a blind on his window, almost always pulled down. He had a two pictures on his desk and some books piled up. Also a lot of clothes thrown over the chair. “You can take the bed, I will-“ Sicheng looked around. He wanted to say that he’ll sleep on the floor, but clearly there wasn’t enough space.

“We can both take the bed”, Kun suggested, “Only if you’re okay with it?” He looked at Sicheng, eyebrows raised.

“Sure.” Sicheng blinked a few times, then he pulled a box from underneath his bed, where he kept his clothes. “You can use my clothes. I mean, to sleep. Here.” He pulled out a random shirt and some sweatpants.

Kun accepted smilingly, immediately taking off his shirt. Sicheng got startled at first, not knowing where to look, but then he collected himself and just did the same thing.

After fifteen minutes or so, they were comfortably lying in bed, teeth brushed, pj’s on. Kun, who occasionally wore makeup, had removed it and now looked even more prettier. 

They were facing each other, the lights were off already.

“You know, I’m really glad I have you as a friend”, Kun suddenly whispered. “I have no one here, my family is in China and the people at school don’t really talk to me. You’re my only friend Sicheng-ah and I’m very thankful to know you.”

Sicheng could barley see his friend, but he knew the other one was smiling at him right now. “I’m also glad you’re my friend. You’re a great person.” 

They kept silently talking to each other for a while.

“Hyung?” Sicheng cleared his throat. “I like your hair. I really admire you for... just being you.” Oh no, that sounded a lot better in his head, Sicheng cringed internally.

Kun only chuckled. “Thank you. I also admire you. You’re very strong and kind and smart. And when I see you in school, the way other people look at you, I always feel honored that you hang out with me.”

“People looking at me? Why would they?” Sicheng chuckled, furrowing his brows.

“You never noticed? The way they look at you, since the first day you stepped foot into the hallway. I understand that. I mean, you’re great, so handsome and just special.” 

“Stop it, hyung. I’m not special.” Sicheng’s cheeks flushed and he hit his friend slightly on the arm.

“Yes you are. To me, you’re special.” The way Kun said those last words gave Sicheng goosebumps. He felt weird in his stomach. But most of all, he felt good.

“Thank you”, Sicheng whispered lightly. His heart started beating a lot faster, as he felt Kun’s hands softly caressing his arm.

His hands were really warm. Sicheng didn’t dare to move, only focusing on the touch of the other.

Then he felt a warm breath coming closer and closer. He could barely see anything, but one thing was for sure, the other boy was still coming closer.

“Sicheng”, Kun’s voice was a bit above a whisper. Sicheng only hummed, his eyes searching for Kun’s.

“Can I kiss you.”

It was the most unexpected question Sicheng had ever witnessed. Yet, deep inside, he was only waiting to hear it. He was never this close to anyone outside his family. It was weird, but also good. So nice.

Sicheng only hummed, waiting for something to happen. Then he felt Kun’s lips on his. Soft and warm, only slightly touching. But enough to make Sicheng’s heart flutter. 

He had never kissed anyone before, barely even thought about it, but this exceeded anything he could have ever imagined. It was really beautiful.

Sicheng smiled, after Kun finally pulled away, still being very close. 

“I like you”, Kun finally whispered. Sicheng felt like exploding at these words. 

“I like you, too”, he really meant that. 

They kept lying close, holding hands underneath the blanket, trying to fall asleep, when suddenly they heard a loud noise and something that sounded like a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading my story,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :))
> 
> Also:  
> TRIGGER WARNING// DRUGS

### Chapter 5

In the speed of light Sicheng sat up in bed, while Kun turned on the bedside lamp.

They exchanged a short look of horror, eyes wide. Sicheng quickly manouvered his way over Kun, almost tripping over the other boy’s legs.

As fast as possible he ran out of his room. He was 99% sure the noise came from the kitchen, as it was the only room, besides the hallway, with tiles. Unlike all the other rooms that had a cheap wooden flooring. It would have sounded differently.

His heart was beating fast and his mind was blank, when he headed into the kitchen. Only to find Donghyuck lying on the floor.

“Hyuck-ah!” Sicheng shouted in horror. The sight of his brother helplessly lying there made Sicheng sick to the stomach.

As fast as possible he kneeled down next to his brother, touching his face. Hyuck had obviously a seizure, jerking underneath his touch, eyes twisting unnaturally. 

Kun came bursting into the room, eyes wide. “I called an ambulance.” Sicheng nodded at him.

Then Jungkook also came running into the kitchen, dropping down behind Donghyuck.

“Hyung! What happened!” His voice was loud and he tried his best to hold back tears. 

“Quick! Help me turn him to the side”, Sicheng ordered his younger brother. They carefully turned Donghyuck to the side, trying to stabilize him.

Jungwoo was full on crying now, voice shaky. “Please, please. Hyung don’t die.” He mumbled the words.

After a few minutes, when the medics finally carried Hyuck to the ambulance, his seizure had stopped and he had fallen asleep immediately. 

The three boys drove to the hospital with Donghyuck. On their way Sicheng borrowed Kun’s phone, having forgotten his own at home, because of all the stress.

He dialed Taeyong’s number and nervously pressed “call”. With a deep breath he held the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?”

~

“That’s Cassiopeia. Named after a Greek queen”, Taeyong pointed at the constellation he recognized in the night sky.

The other boys trying to find it, some acting like they found it already.

“It’s pretty”, Johnny whispered. The friends lay in the sand near the Jeep. They had dressed and dried their hair with towels Johnny kept in his car. They spread them on the sand and lay down, looking up at the starry night sky.

“That one over there, with the really bright star in the middle, is Andromeda. I guess you’ve heard of the Andromeda galaxy before.” Taeyong smiled up at the sky. Still overwhelmed by the beautiful picture, though he saw it thousands of times already.

“That, no joke, looks just like Doyoung”, Ten suddenly bursted out. 

All the boys started giggling, even Doyoung himself. He still nudged Ten’s arm.

“Hyung, how do you know so much about stars?” Mark seemed curious. He even turned his head to look at Taeyong.

Taeyong stared at a bright star. “Well, my father he used to work as an astrologist. So he taught me a lot. We often did stuff like this, just watching and naming the stars.”

Yuta sighed. “Did your father quit then?” 

Taeyong thought for a while, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly, he pulled it out, rubbing his eyes. 

It was already after midnight, he really needed to go home soon. The number calling him was unknown. 

But since it was late it must be urgent, so Taeyong didn’t hesitate to pick up. Carefully bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” 

“Taeyong-ssi”, Sicheng’s voice sounded very heavy. 

“Please come, I’m really sorry. But please come to the hospital. Donghyuck”, Sicheng stopped, breathing heavily.

Donghyuck what. “What happened? Where are you now?” Taeyong’s brother senses tingled. Something must have happened.

“Donghyuck, he had a seizure. Please come to the hospital, we’re on our way, too.”

“Which hospital?” Taeyong sat up, eyes wandering in the dark. His friends sat up, too, exchanging worried looks.

“Anam Hospital? I’m on my way.” Taeyong got up, while he put the phone back in his pocket.

“I need to- I need to go. Now.”

Johnny got up quickly, unlocking the Jeep. Meanwhile Yuta grabbed the towels. 

“It’s okay. I’ll drive you, it’s no problem.” Johnny reassured Taeyong, as he saw his big and worried eyes. 

They all hurried inside the car. Quickly making their way to the hospital, Sicheng had mentioned.

Johnny drove way too fast, but Taeyong didn’t care, he could only think of his brother.

What had happened? Was he sick? Was he in pain?

He felt a tear running down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. This time he sat in the passenger seat, so no one could have noticed. He had to stay strong. 

~

Donghyuck sighed. Exhausted, he got up and grabbed his phone from the floor. 

He couldn’t sleep. Not only today, but for almost a whole week now. He felt so tired, but not tired enough to sleep well. Hyuck didn’t understand.

So he made his way to the bathroom, where he knew Taeyong kept the medicine. 

It wasn’t his first choice, but he felt desperate. In the past nights, he took one pill, too. And he was able to at least sleep for a couple of hours.

He opened the lid and looked into the little container. There were only two pills left. Did he already use so many? He was a bit shocked and put it back into the cabinet.

Then he grabbed a small green container, reading the label. 

”Benzodiazepine”, Donghyuck mumbled. He shrugged and read the description. It was a sedative, so it should be able to help, just like the other pills he took. Right?

Donghyuck spilled some pills in his hand. They looked really small compared to the other medicine, so he decided to take two. 

He quickly chugged the medicine down with some water and put everything back where it belonged.

Then he made his way to the kitchen, suddenly craving milk. He poured himself a glass, downing it in one go.

“Donghyuck”, a voice suddenly called. Startled, he turned his head. A woman stood by the window, next to him. 

“Donghyuck, where were you?” She started crying. Hyuck looked at her confused, only slowly realizing who she was.

“Mom?” 

“Donghyuck, my baby. Where were you? Why weren’t you there?” She stepped closer.

“I- I don’t know”, Hyuck tried to recall his memories. But he wasn’t able to remember.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been there.” Hyuck’s voice cracked and tears made their way down his cheeks. 

He felt pain. In his chest, in his stomach, in his head. Everything hurt. Then it suddenly stopped. His legs feeling numb.

Scared from the sudden change, he grabbed his phone, searching for Taeyong’s contact. It all went so fast. Suddenly his hands tingled, feeling number and number.

Then he dropped his phone. He quickly rubbed his eyes, maybe it was all a dream. He averted his gaze, but not only did nothing change, but his mother was gone.

“Mom”, he shouted desperately, slowly crumbling to the floor. 

~

“Okay, Mr.Lee. I’ll take a quick blood sample, it’s routine, so nothing to worry about.” The male nurse sat down next to Hyuck on the bed and poked a needle into his vein.

Sicheng stood on the other side of the bed, holding Hyuck’s hand and gently stroking his knuckles.

Sicheng felt sick, so sick. He could barely look at the needle, staring at his brother’s hand instead.

How could he let this happen. 

“Alright”, the nurse was finally done, “I’ll take this with me and run some tests. Result will be in soon, then the doctor will be able to give a diagnosis. Are you good staying here? Do you need anything?” 

Donghyuck only shook his head, forcing a small smile. Sicheng felt even worse now.

“I think we should let your brother rest for a bit.” The nurse smiled at Sicheng, who only nodded in response. 

Gently he unwind their fingers and waved a little goodbye to his brother, before leaving the room. It was okay. It was gonna be okay.

Kun and Jungwoo sat next to each other in the waiting area. Kun having an arm around Jungwoo, who seemed to have calmed down again. 

It didn’t take much to make Jungwoo to freak out. He was a really sensitive person, but that was also one of his many charms, as Taeyong always pointed out. 

Hyuck was technically younger that him, yet Jungwoo was the baby in their family. He needed a lot of care and love. Sicheng smiled a bit as he stopped in front of the pair. 

Kun who had stopped patting Jungwoo’s shoulder, looked up. “Hey”, he said softly.

Sicheng plumped down next to his brother, Jungwoo immediately cuddling against him. 

“Will Hyung be okay?” 

Sicheng stroked his head. “Don’t worry about him, Jungwoo. He’s a strong person, remember?” 

That seemed to calm him down a little bit. Kun only turned his head, exchanging a reassuring look with Sicheng.

“Sicheng-ah!” 

Sicheng turned around. Jungwoo and Kun doing the same. Taeyong walked up to them, with big steps. Behind him two more boys, which seemed to know their brother.

Sicheng got up and walked towards his brother, melting into his embrace.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry.” Sicheng was close to crying again. He felt sick again. 

“It’s okay, it’s all good. Don’t apologize. I’m here now.” Taeyong opened his arms, letting Jungwoo join their hug. 

It felt so good to see his brother. 

~ 

Taeyong introduced his friends to his brothers and got to meet Kun. It was the first time to actually meet him, he had only see him from afar until now. But Kun seemed like a kind guy and Taeyong was glad he had stayed with Sicheng and Jungwoo.

They all sat down next to each other, waiting.

Kun was gone to get some drinks, while Sicheng sat with Yuta, talking a bit.

Mark was sitting next to Taeyong and Jungwoo had his head in his lap. Taeyong stroking his younger brother’s hair.

Mark was texting. Probably Johnny or maybe even Jaehyun. He wondered where Jaehyun had been tonight? Why didn’t he hang out with the group?

The other boys had gone home, but Mark and Yuta insisted on staying with Tae, which he had found very sweet of them.

Kun came back, handing out water and coffee. Everyone accepted thankfully. Taeyong aswell, but he was too nervous to even drink it. 

“Mr.Lee?” 

Taeyong almost jumped up, but remembered Jungwoo was sleeping on his lap. Carefully he woke up his brother, who sat up immediately, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Taeyong and Sicheng walked up to the doctor. 

“So, we finished all the tests for now”, the doctor, an older man, stated. Taeyong tensed up, chewing on his lips.

“We did a MRT scan. The results came out good. The blood test on the other side was concerning.” He paused and looked at both boys. “Your brother had a seizure, caused by intoxication.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “Intoxication?”

“Yes, it can be caused by many things, but in this case it was caused by drugs. They were overdosed, causing the poisoning.”

Taeyong inhaled sharply, while Sicheng touched his head in disbelief.

“What drugs?” Taeyong was beyond shocked.

“A substance called ‘Benzodiazepine’. Basically sedatives. Sleeping pills”, the doctor explained. 

Taeyong felt his heart ache. He knew exactly what pills the doctor was talking about. The ones he kept in the bathroom. He wanted to scream at the thought. 

His brother took sleeping pills? But why? What kept him up at night that made him take sedatives?

“Can we go to him?” Sicheng’s voice broke the silence. 

“Of course. But I would recommend letting him sleep. He isn’t in pain anymore and the risk of getting another seizure is low too. After running another blood test tomorrow, I think we could let him go home already.”

Taeyong nodded. At least that. 

They bowed to the doctor, before he left and turned to the other boys.

“Yuta. If I pay for a taxi, will you take my brothers home? You can sleep in my room too, if you want?” Taeyong felt bad to ask such a question, but he felt even worse imagining them sleeping at the hospital.

Yuta didn’t hesitate. “Of course, hyung.” Taeyong felt a bit of relief. He even managed to genuinely smile at his friend.

“Yongie Hyung? Can Kun sleep over at our place, too?” Sicheng looked between Kun and him.

“Of course. Of course.” Taeyong felt like he owed Kun a lot. Letting him sleep over was the least he could do now.

“Hyung. If it’s okay, I would like to stay with you.” Mark got up from the bench.

Taeyong considered for a moment. But how could he say no to Mark? “That’d be nice”, he smiled at the younger.

Taeyong hugged everyone goodbye and watched them leave the hospital. He really owed Yuta and Kun, what would the brothers have done without them.

“Should we go to Donghyuck now?” Mark stepped closer, eyebrows raised.

Taeyong smiled. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I was gonna make Kun all soft, but “Bad alive” changed my mind. Blue haired Kun is *chef’s kiss*, so i made him soft and hot lmao  
> bye, stream bad alive


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> enjoy this chapter :D

### Chapter 6

Donghyuck must have fallen asleep some time ago, because when he woke up, he found his brother sitting next to him on a chair, holding and caressing his hand.

Another boy sat on the other side of his bed, head down, arms folded over his legs.

“Hey Hyuck”, Taeyong gently spoke. He moved forward in his chair, the grip around his hand tightening. “How are you feeling?”

Donghyuck smiled at his older brother, who was seemingly tired. His eyes red and his hair ruffled a bit. 

“Better.”

“Good. Good”, Taeyong’s eyes were shaking. “You can rest. Mark and I will be here and tomorrow we can already go home, if you feel better.” 

Donghyuck turned his head to meet Mark’s eyes. His classmate was staring at him, eyes soft. But why was he - out of all people - even here?

“Mark is my friend”, Taeyong hesitated a bit, but eventually smiled when Mark nodded at him. “I was out with my classmates.”

Taeyong’s expression changed, his brows furrowing and eyes tearing up a bit. “I’m sorry I wasn’t home earlier. I really regret that now. Please forgive me.”

Donghyuck felt bad at Tae’s sudden confession. There was really nothing for his brother to be sorry about. It was all his fault. He took too many pills. 

“No, hyung. It’s me who’s sorry.” Donghyuck stroked his brother’s hand. “I made a mistake taking those stupid sleeping pills. I should have known better, but I was desperate. I haven’t slept well in weeks, I should have talked to you about it. Can you forgive me, hyung?” 

Donghyuck was on the verge of tears, but he held back. Nervously he pressed his lips together, waiting for a response.

Taeyong shook his head slowly, getting up to hug his brother. “Of course, Donghyuck-ah. Promise me though, that from now on, you will tell me if you have any struggles. I’m here - we’re all here to help you. Okay?”

Donghyuck leaned into the hug, his brother sitting down close to him, to hold him better. “I love you so much, Hyuck-ah. So so much.” 

Donghyuck felt so relieved and so good. He knew Taeyong meant what he said. And it felt so good to know, he would be there for him. His brothers would be there for him.

~

Seeing the Lee brothers hug didn’t make Mark feel uncomfortable at all. Truthfully he felt jealous. It must be so reassuring to have someone love you like that. 

When they pulled away from each other and Taeyong got up from the bed, they were both smiling. 

“Hey, are you guys hungry or thirsty. I’m gonna get something from the cafeteria.” Taeyong pulled his wallet out of the denim jacket that he had thrown over the chair.

Mark looked between the two brothers. “Yeah, I actually feel kinda hungry”, he touched his stomach. The last thing he ate was back at the convenience store, a few hours ago.

“I think I could use something, too”, Donghyuck smiled.

Taeyong nodded at them. “Good. I’ll be back then. Mark, you watch over my little brother”, he raised his eyebrows, smiling cheekily.

Donghyuck shoved his brother away from the bed. “Just go”, he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Taeyong.

Mark chuckled awkwardly, as Taeyong sighed and left the room. Then Donghyuck turned his head towards him. 

“So, Mark. You’re friends with my brother?” 

Mark swallowed. “Actually”, he began, tilting his head, “I’m technically friends with his friends.” God that sounded confusing. Donghyuck frowned.

“I mean, I’m friends with some seniors. We live together. I mean the seniors not your brother. But you know that, since he’s your brother.” Mark facepalmed internally, avoiding Hyuck’s confused gaze.

“I got it. But, you can always go home. I mean, it’s probably late and we have school tomorrow”, Hyuck remembered, fingers fidgeting with the blanket.

Mark shrugged. “Actually, it’s already tomorrow. I think it was half past three last time I checked.”

Donghyuck gasped, eyes widening. “Crap. That is late!”

Mark chuckled at the other’s words. “I don’t mind staying. To be honest, it’s also a good chance to talk to you. I mean, I always wanted to get to know you in school, but I never found the right moment. So, I guess here it is now.” He smiled at Hyuck, who gently smiled back.

“Cool”, he exclaimed excitedly. “Then tell me... about your hobby’s! What do you like doing?” Mark giggled, leaning forward a bit. 

“Let’s see. I like playing the guitar.” 

Donghyuck gasped dramatically at him, tilting his head. “Tell me more!”

~

Yuta watched Sicheng open the door to their apartment. He was glad there was a passcode necessary to unlock it, because it seemed like Sicheng was the type of person to forget to lock it when being in a stressful situation.

Yuta chuckled a bit at the thought. They all took off their shoes and Jungwoo immediately disappeared into a room.

“Here’s Jungwoo’s room, and that one’s Taeyong”, Sicheng pointed to the different doors, “and this is mine.”

Yuta only nodded. He was curious to see all of their rooms. He thought someone’s room told a lot about their personality. 

“I’ll give you something to change, Yuta Hyung.” Sicheng disappeared into his room.

Meanwhile the senior walked towards what seemed like the living room. It was a small room connected to the hallway that had a small beige sofa, a black leather chair and an old TV in it. 

Yuta looked around, taking in the environment. Kun had followed him, also exploring a bit.

“Look, Family Photos”, Kun suddenly blurted. Quickly Yuta joined the younger boy, both of them pointing and giggling at the few photos that hung on the wall.

“Is this Sicheng?” Yuta grinned, as he recognized a familiar face.

“Look, that‘s Taeyong”, Kun pointed out, laughing at the funny picture of his senior.

“Here, hyung”, Sicheng stepped into the room, carrying another set of Pyjamas in one hand and a new toothbrush in the other.

Yuta and Kun turned around at the same time. “Sorry, we didn’t wanna...” Kun seemed a bit uncomfortable, scratching his head. 

“It’s okay”, Sicheng quickly shrugged. “If we didn’t want anyone to see, they wouldn’t be here in the living room, right?” 

They both nodded, before Yuta gladly accepted the clothes and toothbrush, Sicheng provided.

“You can sleep in Taeyong’s room.” It sounded more like a question, so the senior only hummed in response. 

“Thank you, Sicheng-ah.” Yuta was gonna go to bed, as it was already three in the morning, but Sicheng grabbed his arm before he could leave.

“Could you do me a favor though? And maybe put Jungwoo to bed?” Sicheng smiled awkwardly. 

Yuta sighed. “Anything for you, Sicheng-ie”, he sang, ruffling the other boy’s hair, before leaving the room. 

~ 

Sicheng and Kun had gone back into his room, changed into Pyjamas and got ready for bed. Again. 

“Hey Sicheng?” Kun was already making himself comfortable in bed. “Are you okay?” His voice was low and soft, Sicheng felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Now I am. It was a rough night and although we have to get up in like four hours already, I feel just fine. And you?” 

Kun exhaled, his lips curving up in a little smile. “I’m okay if you’re okay. Now hurry, so we can finally sleep”, he yawned.

Sicheng chuckled. “Sure! I’m just gonna check something, first. I’ll be right back”, he opened the door and left to go to the kitchen.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn’t cleaned up the kitchen yet. He turned on the light and picked up Donghyucks phone first, making sure to charge it. Then he washed the glass his brother had used and wiped over the kitchen tiles with a wet towel.

Satisfied, he made his way back to his room, stopping by Jungwoo’s room and peaking through the open door.

Yuta was humming something, stroking Jungwoo’s hair gently, while his brother was sleeping soundly. He felt his heart warm at the sight.

Just then Yuta got up and turned around, meeting Sicheng’s eyes. They exchanged a smile before Yuta silently left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him as quiet as possible.

“Thank you”, Sicheng whispered. The walls were a bit thin, he didn’t wanna risk waking his brother up.

“Don’t mention it. Thanks for letting me sleep here. I guess I’m gonna head to bed now.” Yuta stretched a bit before walking over to Taeyong’s room.

“Hyung!” 

Yuta turned around, smiling.

“Thank you for being there for my brothers. And me. That means a lot to me.”

Yuta nodded, waving at the younger boy.

“Sleep well”, Sicheng still whispered, before turning to finally go back to his room.

After closing the door behind him he walked up to Kun, who was lying in bed, turned to the side.

Sicheng was about to say something when he noticed Kun was already asleep. He smiled, lying down next to him, so he could face him. 

“I like you, Kun”, he whispered ever so gently. Then he turned off the light and cuddled up to his friend.

~

Hyuck looked onto Taeyong’s phone that was sitting on the bedside table. It was already four in the morning. 

He had talked to Mark and his brother, they enjoyed some food and played a game where they had to draw each other. 

He felt really content and was even able to sleep a bit more.

But now that he woke up again, both Mark and Taeyong where sleeping. Taeyong was lying next to him on the bed and Mark slept on the chair, his head next to Donghyuck on the bed.

Hyuck smiled, looking at them.

He yawned and decided to take a little walk before going back to sleep. The hospital was big enough and there were probably barely any people around at this time.

Hyuck got up, trying not to make any loud noises and left the room. He still wore a light grey Pyjama the hospital had provided and a pair of white slippers, that were ironically very slippery.

A few lights were still on in this part of the hospital, which was nice. Donghyuck crossed the waiting room and walked into a different part of the hospital. He didn’t know where he was, but that wasn’t a problem, as long as he found back. After turning a few times everything suddenly started to look alike

Oh no, did he get lost? In a hospital? Exhaling loudly he made his way back to the waiting room. Or where he thought the waiting room was.

“You look lost”, a voice chuckled behind him. Donghyuck was ready to sass back, but when he turned around a nice looking boy stood there, smiling. He wore black pants and a grey sweater and was about the same height as him.

He seemed older, so Hyuck tried to stay respectful. “I’m sorry. But I know where I’m going.”

The other boy grinned. “But do you know where you are, do you?” 

Damnit. “Was it that obvious?” Donghyuck sounded almost disappointed.

The other boy shrugged. “Maybe a little bit", he gestured with his fingers.

Donghyuck shrugged, too, holding his hands behind his back. “Then where am I?” He smirked unconsciously.

“Palliative care.”

Oh. Their smiles dropped. Donghyuck knew exactly what that meant. “Oh, I didn’t know.” He lowered his head a bit, looking at the sterile floor. Palliative care was where the terminally ill patients stayed.

“It’s okay. Do you want me to help you go back to your room?” The other boy smiled again. And it was genuine. That much he could tell.

“I’d be really grateful”, Hyuck told him. He explained where he was staying and then walked back to his room with the Senior guiding him.

The other boy looked at him from the side, while they were walking. “Patient?”

“Actually, I’m Donghyuck”, he answered with a serious expression.

The other boy looked taken aback by the unexpected respone, but then burst out in the biggest laughter. Donghyuck glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He had light brown hair that was slightly curly and covering his forehead. And he had a really precious laugh, which brought a smile to his face.

“My name’s Taeil, by the way. Moon Taeil.”

Donghyuck beamed at him. “But yeah, I’m a patient. Just for tonight though. I hope. And you? You don’t look like one?” He raised his eyebrows a bit.

Taeil only sighed, his smile Fading a bit. “I’m an acquaintance, actually.”

His voice was heavy. Donghyuck considered asking, but the senior quickly interrupted his thoughts. “My sister. I’m here for my sister.”

Hyuck swallowed. “Why is she here? If I may ask.”

“Leukemia.” The answer came quick. Donghyuck almost choked on his spit. He didn’t expect that at all. Suddenly he felt empathy. A lot of empathy for Taeil. The older Boy made it sound like the most ordinary thing. Hyuck felt like Taeil had to often answer this question, which made him feel even worse. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“I know”, Taeil patted Hyuck’s back shortly. 

“So, she’s in palliative care? Does that mean-”

Taeil almost didn’t let him finish his sentence. “Yes. Eventually, she’ll pass away. But I don’t really want to talk about that.” 

Donghyuck quickly nodded. Meanwhile they had arrived back in the hallway to his room. 

Donghyuck was gonna say goodbye to Taeil, his hand was already on the door handle, when the door suddenly opened. Revealing a yawning Mark. His hair was messy and he wore round glasses. He kind of looked like Harry Potter, which Hyuck found endearing.

“Mark?” Taeil turned his head to stare at the younger boy, who was still busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There was a look of panic in Taeil's face. 

Mark stared back, mouth open. “Hyung? What are you doing here?”

~

Mark was confused. Why was Taeil at the hospital? Was he here for Taeyong? Or did he know Donghyuck?

Taeil looked a bit shocked, even embarrassed.

Taeyong had woken up, too, joining the uncomfortable silence. And being as confused as Mark.

After they all sat down in Hyuck's room, they didn't say anything for a while. Taeyong spoke up first. "So, you're Taeil, right? Your Friends mentioned you a few times!" Taeil only nodded. Mark pressed his lips together. 

"So, you're not the Patient. Does that mean you're here for someone else?" He needed to know.

Taeil cleared his throat, looking at his hands in his lap. "My sister. I visit her as often as possible."

Mark was shocked, staring at his friend. "Why? Is she sick?" He hesitated a bit.

"Cancer. She has Cancer", Hyuck, who sat next to Taeil, put an arm around him, comforting him. Mark felt his heart ache. Taeil finally looked up. "I barely hang out with you guys anymore, because I'm here most of the time. I study here, I often sleep here."

"But you could have told us?" Mark contered.

"For what? To get even more sympathy? I can barely handle the looks the doctors and nurses give me everytime I enter the hospital. I just want to live an ordinary life with my sister. Her time is limited, I don't want to hear any more "sorry to hear that", I really can't handle that, Mark. People treat her differently, she's eleven. She doesen't deserve to be treated like a Patient. She's a child, she should feel like that. I want her to live the life every eleven-year-old lives." Taeil's voice had gotten a bit louder, which was unusual for him. But his voice also broke a bit in the end, his eyes tearing up a bit. Taeil exhaled, apologizing for the harsh tone. 

"I understand, hyung. But we're your family. You can tell us everything. You kept this to yourself for so long, I just wish you would have told us. We want to help. And if help means to treat you and your sister normally, to make her time memorable, then we would do that. You know us."

Mark and Taeil looked at each other for a while. The Lee brother's stayed out of it, only sitting there and listening to their conversation.

"Okay", Taeil nodded, "I will tell them. You're right. I would like to have my friends by my side. For the sake of my sister."

Mark sighed in relief, a small smile forming on his lips. "Thank you, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter became long, but i wanted to explain everything at the Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been way too long since I uploaded. Nevertheless, enjoy the chapter! :))

### Chapter 7

After sleeping at the hospital for a bit more and waiting for a doctor to approve of Hyuck leaving, the Lee Brother’s finally came home, at around seven in the morning. 

While taking a taxi home, Taeyong had called the school and told them they were sick. He didn’t want to tell the real reason, it was best to keep that for themselves. The principal was a bit suspicious, but Taeyong told him they all ate the same food and got sick.

As soon as they got inside, Jungwoo was running up to Donghyuck, hugging his brother tightly. Taeyong’s heart warmed at the sight. 

The senior walked into the kitchen, where Sicheng was just serving breakfast. 

“Oh man, Samgyeopsal for breakfast? Am I dreaming?” Donghyuck excitedly sat down, Taeyong helping Sicheng with the rest of the food. 

They all sat at the table, eating the unusual, but really tasty breakfast, the slightly burned pork belly and the americano Jungwoo had bought at the convenience store down the street. 

The brother’s happily talked, Jungwoo explaining his weird dream to Donghyuck, while the younger giggled non stop. 

Taeyong nudged Sicheng’s leg under the table. “So, Sicheng-ie, Yuta and Kun went to school?”

The younger nodded, chewing his breakfast. “Yuta slept in your room”, Sicheng stopped himself, regretting to have brought the topic up. Taeyong chuckled.

“And Kun?” He already knew the answer and he was more than happy about it, seeing that his brother was happy, too. But he still felt like teasing Sicheng. 

“Stop, hyung”, Sicheng slapped his arm in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry. But one thing”, Taeyong sipped some coffee, “you invite him over for dinner some time, deal? Or maybe he could join our game night tomorrow?” 

Sicheng immediately beamed at him. “Really? Would that be okay?”

Donghyuck and Jungwoo had started listening to their conversation, smiling at Sicheng and encouraging him. 

“Yes, I look forward to finally meet him”, Donghyuck smiled.

Jungwoo wiggled on his chair. “Oh, yes and can we also invite Yuta again? I like Yuta Hyung!” 

Taeyong grinned widely, his brothers were too adorable and he was glad Jungwoo liked Yuta. 

They went back to eating and talking, Taeyong just watching his brother’s. They all seemed happy, despite the rough night they had. He felt relieved.

~

Ten was already eating, deep in thought, when Johnny spoke up.

“Woah, hold up. You mean you slept not only at Taeyong’s house, but in Taeyong’s room?” The friends looked from Johnny to Yuta.

Yuta was calmly eating some grapes. “Actually, I also slept in his bed”, he tilted his head, slowly chewing on the fruit.

Doyoung and Johnny gasped. Ten had just started listening fully and didn’t quiet get the everything yet. 

“And?” Doyoung leaned forward, staring expectantly at Yuta.

“And... he has such kind brothers”, Yuta finally revealed with a smile. 

Johnny stole a grape from Yuta. “Explain. I want details.” Jonnhy looked serious, while Yuta was still grinning. 

“He has a small”, Yuta paused, apparently thinking hard. While the dirty minded people snorted and chuckled around the table.

“Hyung?” Doyoung’s eyes widened. 

“Room. I’m talking about his room. I mean, not sure if you can call it a room. The whole apartment is kinda small”, Yuta explained.

“Anything else?” Johnny asked a bit sarcastic.

“Febreze. It smelled like that in the whole apartment, but especially in Taeyong’s room. He’s so cute”, Yuta suddenly blurted out with a sweet voice.

The boys went back to eating, Taeil joining them and asking Jaehyun about homework. Meanwhile Doyoung kept on asking Yuta out about the Lee family. 

Johnny turned to Ten, finally eating the grape he had stolen. “Wanna go watch a movie tonight? Mark might join, though”, Johnny asked with a low voice, so only Ten could hear.

Ten considered for a moment. He had already agreed in his mind, yet he kept fake-thinking for some more time, just to make Johnny suffer.

“I think I could clear my shedule for you, John. But just if you pay for the snacks.”

Johnny giggled. “Fine, Fine. I will buy the snacks. Then he averted his gaze, looking away from Ten.

“Yo, guys! There’s Taeyong, should we like, call him over?” Ten turned his head and found Taeyong slowly walking around.

Yuta and Taeil didn’t hesitate a second and agreed. Ten also nodded. Jaehyun and Doyoung turned their head to look at Taeyong.

“Sure”, Doyoung agreed. He was glad Doyoung had warmed up to the boy and gave him a chance.

“Taeyong-ssi”, Jaehyun waved at the boy that almost looked startled. But he smiled and walked up to them.

He looked really good today, wearing his usual black skinny jeans and a white graphic tee with a white button up he wore open. 

Taeyong sat down next to him, putting down his tray and greeting everyone. 

“Hey Yongie!” Taeil smiled at the boy, they seemed to have gotten closer.

“How was your day yesterday?” Jaehyun’s dimples showed in his cute smile.

“It was good! I used the time to clean a bit and do some laundry.” 

Ten laughed. “Are you a student or a Full Time mom?” Everyone giggled, but Ten felt a bit bad as he saw Taeyong’s crooked smile.

He quickly put an arm around his friend. “How are your brother’s?” Taeyong’s eyes lit up at that question. 

“Good! Hyuck took more time off yesterday, listening to some music and sleeping a lot. Jungwoo got to stay home too and played all day. And Sicheng helped me with cleaning and cooking. It was a nice day.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Taeyong, watching him unpack his sandwich and taking a bite.

“By the way, we study together later today, so if you want to join us.” Yuta hesitated a bit.

“Sounds good, I could use some help”, Taeyong smiled widely.

“Wait, we didn’t say we’d be of any help. You join at your own risk”, Doyoung put his hands up mockingly, raising his eyebrows. Everyone laughed at his unexpected humor.

~

Taeyong was on his way to PE. While walking there Taeil suddenly joined him, greeting him happily.

“By the way, I thought you might want to know, but I actually told them about my sister yesterday. And it felt really good. They reacted so well and Jaehyun and Johnny immediately visited her with me later that day.”

Taeyong was so happy for the senior. “Good to hear that, Hyung! See, sometimes you just need a little trust.”

Taeil’s smile widened, as he patted Taeyong’s back. Together they walked to the locker room. 

Taeyong gathered his workout clothes as soon as he got inside. A few students were changing and chatting. The room was separated by a few rows of blue lockers.

Taeyong walked to his friends, that gathered in one of the rows. In the middle of each row was a wooden bench, currently occupied by Jaehyun, who was untying his shoes, Yuta and Taeil. 

Johnny was standing by a locker, shirtless and Doyoung was pulling his workout attire out of his backpack.

Taeyong felt a bit shy. He hadn’t changed in front of anyone besides his brothers before. But the friends seemed so comfortable with each other, so he tried to stay cool aswell. 

“Hey, did anyone see my shirt?” Ten walked up to them, shirtless and confused.

The friends shrugged. Johnny only chuckled, taking a white shirt out of his locker. “This one?” He raised his eyebrows mockingly at Ten.

Ten exhaled, snatching the T-Shirt from the older boy. “When did I even-“ 

“I legit remember you say ‘please put this in your locker for me hyung‘, how can you not remember”, Doyoung got up, already changed into blue pants and a graphic tee.

Johnny giggled at Ten’s annoyed expression. Taeyong watched them. It was so interesting how close they were. He wondered if he could achieve something like this too with the group of friends. 

His gaze wandered to Ten’s bare chest. He had a similar built as him, kind of skinny, abs slightly defined. Unlike Johnny that was just putting on a black long sleeve. He had really defined abs. 

Taeyong shook his head, concentrating back on getting out of his shirt. He turned away a little, feeling a tiny bit shy.

As he was about to put on his shirt, Yuta appeared from the side. 

“Yongie Hyung, do you play any sport?” He seemed genuinely interested. Taeyong looked a bit lost for a second, surprised at the sudden question.

“I’m in the soccer team. And Jaehyun and Mark play basketball. Ten is a professional dancer.” Yuta started explaining, but Ten quickly protested in the background.

“I don’t really dance anymore, I told you”, he laughed, but there was a bit of pain in his voice.

Taeyong sighed. “I mean, I’m good at Baseball, I also do a bit of tennis. And sometimes I enjoy golfing.” 

The friends went silent, all staring at Taeyong. He turned to them, holding back a laugh.

“All in my living room”, he added. After another few seconds passed and no one laughed he gave up.

“I play Wii, guys. It was just a joke.”

Suddenly the friends burst out in the loudest laughter, Doyoung crumbling to the ground and Jaehyun losing his balance on the bench, leaning on Taeil for support. Yuta slapped Taeyong’s arm, trying to catch his breath.

Taeyong stood there, watching his friend with an amused look. He felt kind of proud for making them laugh like this.

They calmed down and continued changing. Taeyong had turned towards them, still holding his shirt in his hands.

“Hey Taeyong-ssi”, Jaehyun looked him in the eyes, “what’s that scar from?” Jaehyun pointed to Tea’s bare upper body.

The friends all followed his motion, eyeing the scar. Taeyong raised his eyebrows, only realizing now that he was shirtless. 

He looked down at his stomach, where a huge scar started at his chest, all the way down to his lower stomach. It had been about three years since he got it and it still felt like it was yesterday. 

He cleared his throat, pressing his lips together and quickly put on the shirt. “It’s just a cut.”

The boys all exchanged a worried look, feeling the tension that suddenly fell upon the room.

Doyoung walked up to Taeyong. “It’s okay Taeyong, no need to tell us”, he said with a calm voice.

Jaehyun had gotten up meanwhile. “Sorry for pointing it out”, he pouted.

Taeyong loocked eyes with him for a moment, before he sighed, a slight smile appearing on his mouth.

“It’s okay, guys. It was an accident, but it’s in the past now. No need to worry.” Taeyong waved his hand around.

The boys all nodded, but it was for sure that there was something more behind the scar.

~ 

Mark always had a free period on Thursday. Normally he would use it to study or read, but he was still tired from the night two days ago, so he took a bathroom break first.

Yawning he entered the restroom, his backpack thrown over one shoulder, his short black hair a bit messy and his round glasses a bit crooked.

He let the door fall shut, expecting to be alone and almost got startled when he saw someone sit by the window in front of him.

The boy wore an oversized dark green hoodie and seemed to be listening to music, glancing out of the window. 

Mark cleared his throat loudly, as the boy hadn’t noticed him yet. No reaction.

He did it again, this time taking a step towards the boy. He seemed to have noticed him now, as he suddenly turned his head and jerked a bit in his position.

“Fu- you scared me to death”, the boy shouted, ripping out the earphones and standing up quickly.

Mark put his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Then the boy stepped into the light and Mark was finally able to see his face properly.

“Well if it isn’t Mark Lee.” His voice was low and sounded way too familiar. Mark watched the student step closer until he finally recognized him. 

“Donghyuck?” 

~

PE went by fast, they did some warm up exercises and then played a round of dodgeball. Johnny worked out everyday, so he actually enjoyed these lessons. 

Sweaty and breathing heavily all the boys crashed by the lockers. Taeil and Jaehyun sat down, Ten gulped down some water and Taeyong and Yuta sat on the floor. 

Johnny also grabbed his water, drinking it eagerly. “I can’t believe you threw the ball in my face”, Doyoung mocked Yuta. “I thought we were friends.”

Yuta snorted. “I told you it was an accident.” Taeil and Jaehyun giggled. Was it?

Johnny dried his neck with a towel, watching Jaehyun share his water bottle with Taeyong.

“By the way, Yuta Hyung?” Taeyong took another sip of water before handing back the water. “My brother really wanted to invite you to our house again.”

Yuta had laid down completely, his head turned towards Taeyong. “All of the sudden?”

Taeyong gently waved his hand. “No, I thought about it for a while. And I don’t know, I figured I would invite all of you over?” He seemed hesitant.

Johnny quickly smiled at him. “That sounds great, actually!” 

Taeyong looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “Really?”

Ten nodded. “Hanging out with you and your brothers? Heck yeah!” Taeyong laughed a bit awkwardly. He was so cute when he got shy.

“Today?” Jaehyun asked immediately.

Taeyong tilted his head at the senior. “Yeah, you could also eat at my place. Only if you want of course.”

All the friends hummed in response. 

“I can’t wait!” Yuta smiled excitedly, wiggling on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s been a while :0
> 
> I’m working full time so I hope you don’t mind the irregular updates :/
> 
> But I will continue the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

### Chapter 8

Mark sat down with Donghyuck by the window. The students sharing Hyuck’s headphones, blasting a song Mark had picked.

“Oh, it’s Coldplay, right?” 

Mark clapped his hands slightly, laughing. They tried to guess each other’s songs for about twenty minutes already. 

Originally Mark wanted to study, but this was more fun, especially because Hyuck seemed to enjoy it, too.

“By the way, don’t you have like class or something?” Mark giggled, glancing over to Donghyuck.

“You’re funny.” Donghyuck snorted, slightly smacking Mark’s thigh. “We’re in the same class. You have a free period? I have a free period!”

Mark chuckled. “Oh my god, how do I always forget that!” Their laughs fainted and they concentrated back on the music for a while.

“What are you up to later?” Mark was a bit nervous asking this question, though he didn’t quiet get why. He couldn’t even look at Donghyuck, especially not when he felt the other’s eyes on him.

“Why?”

Mark cleared his throat. “I’m hanging out with my friends. Maybe you want to tag along?” 

Donghyuck was silent for some time. Mark getting more nervous. Did he misunderstand him? Did Donghyuck not even want to be friends with him?

“Sounds good”, Hyuck shrugged. He was trying hard to be cool. But when Mark looked over to him, he was smiling brightly. Mark was relieved and nudged his shoulder.

“It’s your turn”, Mark handed Hyuck his phone back, the younger choosing a song.

“This one”, he clicked and a piano filled their ears, “Sign of the Times. I like it.”

Mark smiled softly. He liked this. The atmosphere of the empty school bathroom on a Thursday afternoon. Hyuck sitting next to him, sharing his music and his thoughts with him. Feeling his warmth and their legs and arms touching from sitting so close. Hyuck’s voice humming along to the music. He really liked this.

~

Taeyong leaned on his truck, waiting for his brothers. Donghyuck had texted him that he would hang out with friends after school, which made the older brother incredibly happy.

Sicheng still had another lesson and would come home later, taking the bus and bringing Kun with him.

Johnny and Ten had excused themselves, as they had planned to go to the movies. The friends didn’t protest.

Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeil were waiting with Taeyong. Doyoung still talking about how Yuta hit him with a ball and Jaehyun and Taeil giggling along.

Taeyong saw Jungwoo approach, the siblings sweetly waving at each other. “Hey!” 

Jungwoo hesitantly looked at the friends, before he smiled. “Hi”, he politely bowed a bit.

The friends all broke out in awe, greeting his brother. Especially Yuta was happy to see him and even hugged him.

“Should we go?” Doyoung suggested, nodding at the car. They all agreed, climbing into the pick-up. For once Tae was glad he drove such a big truck, seating six people. It finally came in handy.

Jaehyun and Doyoung sat in the front, looking around curiously. Taeyong was pretty good at keeping the car clean, it even smelled like febreze in here. 

When they finally arrived at the apartment Taeyong felt a bit nervous. Having his friends over, hanging out together at his place, it had been a while since he did something like this. 

He was glad Jungwoo was here. His brother gave him a lot of comfort. They walked to the kitchen, the students unpacking their school stuff and sitting around the table, while Taeyong prepared everyone a glass of iced plum tea.

Meanwhile Jungwoo did his homework in his room. The younger preferred working in silence in his room.

“Great, the English aces are not here today”, Doyoung suddenly realized, frowning. 

Jaehyun almost choked on his tea, shooting his friend an offended look. “Hey”, he protested, putting the glass down and pointing a finger at his friend,”I lived in America for four years. I speak it well.” 

Everyone giggled at him, as he suddenly spoke in English. “Calm down”, Yuta added, a cute accent coming forward. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure the answers out, too. Let’s begin”, Taeil suggested. Taeyong was glad Taeil had his friends under control so well. He was the oldest after all, so they had to listen to him. But he wasn’t one to abuse his power, rather tried to vibe with the younger guys.

Taeyong liked that.

And so they finally started studying.

~

It was around three in the afternoon, when Ten and Johnny entered the cinema. They were talking about this and that on their way, complaining about school and exchanging their favorite music at the moment.

Ten was so happy that Johnny still agreed to go watch a movie, even though Taeyong had invited them over to his place to study and hang out.

The theatre was pretty empty, them being the only people to stand in line at the ticket counter.

“Two tickets for Inception, please.” Ten agreed to pay for this, whereas Johnny bought snacks. They got some chips and cider, making their way to their seats in the actual theatre.

“I love how they always bring back such iconic movies like Inception”, Johnny stated., excitedly. The two seniors always spoke in Enlgish when they were alone. Johnny being from Chicago and him being from Bangkok.

“I know! I hope they play some of those rom-com movies, too, soon. I’d like to see those.” Ten sat down in his seat, immediately opening a bag of chips.

Johnny hummed in agreement, also taking his seat. Beside a couple other people they were the only one’s in the theatre. The movie also quickly started, pulling the two seniors into it’s captivating story.

During the movie Ten glanced a few times to Johnny. They were both quiet while watching movies, that being the reason they went to the cinema togethere so often. Ten felt really happy to be able to share these experiences with his friend. 

When Johnny looked back at Ten, who was still staring at him, they both averted their gaze quickly. Ten felt his cheeks flush and John awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"Well that was weird", Johnny whispered. Ten chuckled. He really admired how straightforward his friend was. "We're good, right?" Johnny turned his head towards him, his face lit up slightly from the light of the movie screen. 

Ten locked eyes with the senior and tilted his head. Why wouldn't they be on good terms? "Oh, Johnny", Ten exhaled, chuckling a bit. Oh, Johnny.

~

Mark's friends seemed so quiet and well-mannered at first. But after taking the bus to the mall, Hyuck was proven wrong. They were crazy. In the best way. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He even felt bad for all the other passengers on the bus, thats how loud they were.

The friends all gave off a similar vibe. Somehow when put together though, you could really see their differences, their uniqe traits. Renjun was the oldest, he was Chinese and seemed especially well behaved. But he was funny and so smart, he reminded him of Taeyong a bit.

Jeno was a literal puppy. Hyuck just wanted to hug him to death. He was really cute and had the sweetest eye smile. But on the other side he had a muscular built. Hyuck found out he was in the Basketball Team.

Jaemin was such a lovely person. His mind was amazing. One moment he said something so smart and sweet and the other he just acted like a crazy person. Hyuck liked that. 

Chenle, who was also Chinese, was similar. He had a really infectious laugh and made great jokes. Chenle, unlike the others, had bright orange hair, which looked really cool. It also suited his personality.

Last but not least there was Jisung, the youngest of the friend group. He was a literal Baby, but also super tall. Hyuck felt the need to squeeze his cute cheeks all the time, but he held himself back.

The friends were great, they all treated him like they had known each other for ages. Hyuck felt so happy. When they took the escalator to the second Floor of the mall, Mark who stood behind him, tapped his back.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Hyuck couldn't help but smile at the sweet question.

"Thank you for introducing me to your friends, Mark. They're really awesome!"

Mark smiled back at him, fixing his glasses.

"So, Mark Potter, what do we do first", Dognhyuck teasingly asked when they arrived on the second floor. The group broke out in laughter. Mark did resemble Harry Potter with his glasses. 

"Let's wingardium leviosa our way to the Karaoke room. How about that?" The laughter only got louder.

"God, you're such a nerd, Mark Lee", Donghyuck chuckled, shaking his head.

Then they went to sing Karaoke. And it was fun. Hyuck didn't have so much fun in a while. He was so grateful. To be here with his friends and with Mark. He felt lucky.

~

"That was the worst joke ever", Taeil bursted out, his head falling back in laughter. 

Some time had passed. The friends had studied for About half an hour, before Yuta made a really bad joke, making everyone laugh out loud. From there on they had been laughing almost continuously.

Just now, Sicheng and Kun had also come home. And Jungwoo happily came skipping into the kitchen and drinking a glass of water.

"Now that everyone's here, should we start with the games?" Taeyong had been waiting all day to say this. Game night on Thursday was nothing unusual in the Lee household. Every one of the brother's loved it. 

They grabbed some snacks and their drinks and moved to the Living room. It was as big as the kitchen, two big sofas and a chair on one side and the TV on the other.

Everyone took a seat on the sofa, leaving the chair to Taeyong. They had to sit really close, but it didn't seem to bother any of them.

"Can we start with UNO? Please hyung", Jungwoo begged, pouting. Taeyong had no chance against that, so he quickly agreed. 

All of them enjoyed the games. They talked while playing UNO, a round of gonggi, and the whisper game. The last one was probably the funniest game Taeyong had ever played. It was Doyoung's idea. Basically it took Taeil and Yuta like five minutes trying to guess the word watermelon. It was hilarious. 

Afterwards Jaehyun suggested playing a Karaoke game. They had a game on their TV, but they didn't often play it. Donghyuck was a really big fan though. Taeyong excused himself to the kitchen, preparing dinner for everyone.

He made some instant rice, while taking some meat from the fridge and started cooking a soup.

Taeyong enjoyed cooking. He had to learn it when he was younger. He watched a lot of Gordon Ramsay for a while, so he used some of the chef’s techniques and recipes.

Today Tae would cook rice with a tofu stew and since they were a lot of people, he would serve the leftover pork belly. He would also put some sushi on the table, he brought from work.

Taeyong was focusing on seasoning the stew, when he heard a beautiful voice fill the apartment. He got almost startled at the vocals. It was a voice so full of emotion, shivers ran down the boy’s spine.

Were they singing karaoke? And who’s voice was this?

A different voice started the next part. Much deeper and almost velvety. The next person sang the chorus of the song. Their voice was so rich and powerful, yet soft. 

Taeyong couldn’t believe his ears. So he walked out of th kitchen to peek into the living room.

There stood Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeil, singing their hearts out. Their perfect vocals filling the room, making everyone else just stare at them. 

Taeyong walked back into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. Just listening. He felt his eyes watering and his heart almost hurt. He didn’t know why he was so touched. But it was just beautiful.

~

Donghyuck had his arm around Jeno when the friends walked towards the bus station in front of the mall.

They had spent an hour singing karaoke and then went to eat some fries and hot dogs. Afterwards they got smoothies and just strolled around in a few shops. Hyuck really enjoyed the day.

“So your actually neighbors?” Hyuck was curious. 

“I told you we grew up together. Mark is the only one that lives in the other direction”, Renjun explained. 

Hyuck thought it was so cool that the friends were neighbors, practically knowing each other their whole life. Mark joined the group later, as he had moved here from Canada a few years ago.

“Alright, my mom is gonna pick us up. Do you want her to drop you off somewhere?” Jisung offered, smiling cutely.

Mark waved his hand around. “No need. We’ll take the bus, it’s not that far”, he walked over to Donghyuck, who nodded at him.

Jeno released himself from Donghyuck. “Then we’ll see you at school?” 

“Yes, sir”, Donghyuck teasingly imitated a soldier. 

They hugged and said their goodbyes, before the friends left to get picked up by Jisung’s mom.

The bus just arrived on time, Mark and Donghyuck taking a seat in the back.

“Your sing really well by the way”, Mark suddenly complimented. Donghyuck shrugged.

“Thank you, I like your voice too.” 

Mark giggled. “You should come to my place some time”, he offered, “I have a guitar and we could sing together.”

Donghyuck gasped. “You play guitar?”

Mark nodded, fixing his glasses again. Donghyuck found it cute how the older did that unconsciously.

“I will”, Donghyuck confirmed. He tried to sound cool, but he was too excited, getting invited by Mark Lee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii this is a shorter chapter, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading my story <3 ly

### Chapter 9

Jaehyun’s deep laugh filled the room. His eyes were already teary from all the laughter. The whole evening he had somehow forgot about everything else, only enjoying the moment.

He felt all warm and fuzzy inside, looking around the table. All his friends, the Lee brother’s. Everyone had a smile on their face. 

They were eating Taeyong’s homemade food, which was really delicious. 

Sicheng and Kun had left some time ago, hanging out in Sicheng’s room or something. They seemed like they got along really well, which Jaehyun found super wholesome. 

Someone Jaehyun had only seen from afar before entered the kitchen, Taeyong immediately turning his attention to him.

The younger boy, who seemed to be another one of the brothers, waved at the friends.

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck”, he said shyly. Jaehyun thought he looked nothing like Taeyong. But to be honest no one looked like Taeyong. He was really unique. 

Jaehyun quickly shook his head, realizing he had gone suspiciously quiet. Taeyong quickly introduced everyone to his younger brother and then hurried over to the fridge, taking out some rice and meat he had probably put aside for Donghyuck.

Jaehyun thought that was incredibly considerate. Donghyuck waved goodbye again, quickly disappearing with his food.

“Anyways, I will head to the hospital now, my sister is probably wondering already where I am.” Taeil got up, earning a small goodbye and some high fives from the group. 

Jaehyun sat far back, so he only waved at his older friend.

“Tell her hi from Jaehyun”, he suggested, Taeil smiling at him.

Taeil seemed so relieved ever since he told them about his sister. Jaehyun couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed before, that something was on his friends’ mind all along. 

He felt a bit like a bad friend when he found out. But Taeil reassured that it was okay and he was happy now that they knew.

Taeil left, while Jungwoo also excused himself, getting ready to go to bed. It was already ten, he didn’t blame him.

“Tomorrow is Friday, should we like do something?” Yuta was fidgeting with his hoodie strings. 

“Oh yeah, good idea. Maybe we could go hang out at the beach”, Doyoung excitedly suggested.

The friends nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me”, Tae reassured.

“I will ask Johnny and Ten later”, Jaehyun quickly added. That was no problem since they all lived together.

Jaehyun checked his phone, originally to see the time. He noticed a message. “Oh, Johnny asks, if he should pick us up. I guess the movie is finished.”

“He always asks, like it isn’t obvious he needs to pick us up. He’s literally the only one who owns a car.” Doyoung giggled.

Jaehyun quickly responded with a yes, before the group got up, picking up their jackets and backpacks that were spread on the floor and chairs. 

Jaehyun decided to put his plate next to the sink, Taeyong quickly getting up to protest.

“No need to do that. I will do it after you left”, he smiled slightly, removing Jaehyun from the sink.

The friends said their goodbyes, before they left the apartment.

~

Donghyuck marched into his room, right after the friends left, getting his jacket and wallet.

He went back to the hallway, putting on his shoes clumsily.

“Ehm. Where do you think you’re going?” His older brother tried to sound really serious and mature, which made Hyuck chuckle. He was just too cute, with his big eyes and soft voice.

“Hospitl”, Donghyuck explained, tying his shoes.

“What? Why? Now?” 

Hyuck chuckled even more. “Taeil left his phone”, he held up a smartphone with a clear phone case.

“How do you even-“ Taeyong couldn’t even finish his sentence, when Hyuck stretched his arm to allow his brother to see the small picture in the phone case.

“It’s Taeil’s sister.”

“Oh”, Taeyong mumbled, dumbfounded, “I guess then it’s okay. Don’t be home too late. Tomorrow’s a school day, Hyuck!”

Hyuck teasingly saluted, his brother sounding like he imitated Someone from the army.

They both giggled at that, quickly hugging goodbye, before Hyuck made his way to the hospital.

He took a bus and walked for another five minutes. After he had arrived he asked the lady at the front desk for directions.

Following her advice he took the elevator to the third floor, entering the palliative care.

It was late, so barely anyone was around. The patients were all in their room. There was only some guy sitting on the floor, looking really small. He had buried his head in his arms.

Donghyuck walked closer, trying to find Taeil’s sisters’ room. 

“349”, he mumbled, fidgeting with the two phones in his hands.

As he approached the guy sitting on the floor, he suddenly recognized him.

Donghyuck came to a stop, looking down at the fragile boy in front of him.

“Taeil hyung?” 

The boy look startled as his head shot up in surprise, meeting the younger’s eyes.

“Hyuck?” His eyes were red. 

Immediately Donghyuck dropped down in front of the senior, putting a hand on his arm.

“What happened?”

~

After cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes, Taeyong took a quick shower. He was just on his way to his room, when Jungwoo almost bumped into him in the hallway.

The younger apologized, stopping in his tracks as he realized his brother only wore a towel around his waist.

Taeyong followed his brother’s eyes wandering to his exposed chest. Where his scar was.

It was kind of an unspoken rule between the brothers, to never talk about the scar. Sicheng and Haechan easily dealed with that. But Jungwoo was different.

He was way too sensitive, way too nervous. God, Taeyong hadn’t even told him the truth yet. But how could he, ever. 

It was a pain he wanted to keep to himself. Sicheng and Haechan knew half of the truth, but Jungwoo was still in the dark.

Taeyong felt bad. He tried his best to hide the truth and the scar, but it was hard, considering they were a family, living together.

“Hyung”, Jungwoo pouted.

“Jungwoo, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it too much, please.”

“How can I not worry, when you have this huge scar. How can I not worry when you don’t even tell me anything.” He had raised his voice at his brother, emotions taking over.

“Jungwoo”, Taeyong whispered.

“Stop Hyung”, Jungwoo shouted. “Please just tell me. I can’t bear to see you like this. You’re wounded. Physically and mentally hurt.” By now a few tears had made their way down Jungwoo’s cheek.

Taeyong’s heart aching at the sight of his brother. Sicheng must have heard their argument, as he peeked out of his room, sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Jungwoo looked between his two brothers and sighed in frustration. The he turned on his heels and stomped back into his room, closing the door behind him shut.

Taeyong looked after him, his eyes just staring at the closed door. 

“What’s going on Taeyong hyung?” Sicheng rubbed his eyes.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry”, Taeyong reassured. He turned his attention to Sicheng. “I‘m sorry if I woke you up.”

Sicheng looked at his brother concerned. “You have to tell him at some point. He deserves to know about it.” 

Taeyong nodded. “I know.” He knew his brother was right. “Now go back to sleep, sweety”, he smiled gently.

Sicheng smiled back and disappeared into his room again. Taeyong walked into his room aswell, closing the door behind him and dropping down on his bed.

He exhaled slowly, feeling his shaky breath. “It’s okay”, he whispered to himself. “It will be okay.”

Will it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough chapter :((
> 
> TW// Blood, Death

### Chapter 10

“It’s my sister. She’s not doing so well”, Taeil sniffled.

Donghyuck squeezed his arm, trying to comfort him a bit. Taeil the wiped a tear away. “At first it was all good, I put on her favorite movie and told her about my day”, he paused, eyes shaking a bit. 

“And then suddenly, her nose started bleeding. Which I know isn’t unusual, but she started coughing and the blood went everywhere and-“ Taeil had trouble explaining, there was so much pain in his voice.

“Did you call a doctor?”

“Of course. They did some tests. It turned out that it had gotten worse. Over the past days, some things had changed, you know. She ate less, lost weight, she didn’t walk around much, which we usually did together”, he started shaking his head. “I was so blind.”

Donghyuck protested. “Hyung, don’t blame yourself.” 

“It’s true. I was blind. The signs were so obvious, Hyuck. She’s not doing well. It’s gonna happen. I just don’t know how I should deal with it.”

Donghyuck hugged his friend tightly, pulling him forward into an awkward position. But he wanted to hug Taeil.

“Hyung, she’s your sister. There is no wrong way for you to deal with this. Just be with her, it’s the most important thing you can do right now.”

Taeil released himself from the other. “Yeah”, he sniffled, “you’re right.”

They got up and Taeil led his friend to her room. They opened the door and entered the sterile hospital room.

She had a single room, everything was white and empty. She was lying in bed, on her back, arms on the side. Her long black hair perfectly spread on the pillow. Her skin pale, dark circles around her eyes, her lips dry, having lost all their color.

Donghyuck’s heart broke. For his friend, for the poor girl. It just hurt.

They walked up to her bed, one of them stopping on either side of the bed. Taeil pulled a chair towards the bed, sitting down and taking his sister’s hand into his. Hyuck also grabbed a chair, sitting down. 

“Hey, Taeeun. How are you feeling”, Taeil whispered gently. His sister carefully opened her eyes. Donghyuck rememebred how much they sparkled last time he saw her. Now the stars that he had once seen in her eyes had fainted.

“Oppar, I don’t think I will make it”, she breathed heavily. Donghyuck saw her attempt at smiling, but even for that she seemed to be too weak.

Taeil didn’t know how to respond, only made a strange sound. “It’s okay.” Donghyuck looked to his friend, surprised at his response.

“You fought so hard. Remember two years ago, when we went to the hospital thinking you had a cold. The doctors told us you had only three months. But look at you now”, he smiled proudly, “You made it all the way here. You stayed so strong, Taeeun-ah.”

A single tear ran down her face, Donghyuck gently wiping it away for her, before he grabbed her hand aswell, squeezing it tightly.

Oh, how her hand felt so cold. “Taeeun. You’re the bravest girl I know.” She glanced at Hyuck and smiled gently.

Then she looked back to her brother. “Can you do me a favor?” He looked up from their hands. “Please don’t be too sad.”

That alone brought tears to Donghyuck’s eyes. She was so mature, though she was a lot younger than them. 

“It’s okay to mourn, but don’t break. I don’t want you to be sad, Taeil-ssi. I will levae, but I won’t be gone. I will always be here”, she moved her and Taeil’s hands to his heart, “with you.”

Donghyuck could see how devastated Taeil was, trying so hard not to cry. He really held himself together, not wanting his sister to see him cry.

Some time had passed, the three of them just being there, barely moving, holding hands. 

“Mom”, Taeeun suddenly whispered, both of the friends turning their heads to look at her.

She had gone even paler, sweat on her face from the fever. Her eyes were closed. Was she dreaming?

“I can leave now”, she mumbled. Donghyuck moved in his chair, caressing Taeeun’s hand. 

“Hey Taeeun-ah, everything’s fine”, Donghyuck responded.

“You can leave, it’s okay”, Taeil suddenly added, moving his hand to pat his sister’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”

She didn’t open her eyes, but moved her head towards Donghyuck. “Take care of my brother for me. Please”, she pleaded. 

“I promise”, Hyuck didn’t hesitate. Reassuringly stroked her thumb with his. 

She turned her head again. Donghyuck felt her hands shake underneath his, her breath seemingly heavier with every second.

Donghyuck and Taeil intently watched her every move, seeing her muscles twitch and some tears running down her face. Her chest rising one last time, before she went completely still.

~

On their way to school the next day, the Lee brothers didn’t talk at all. Sicheng sat in the back with Jungwoo, reading some book. While Jungwoo just stared out of the window.

Donghyuck looked exhausted, just like Taeyong himself, his earphones plugged in. Taeyong concentrating on the street.

His heart felt heavy. There was so much going on lately, so much pain. He hated seeing his friends and brothers sad.

When they arrived at school and Taeyong turned off the engine, he quickly locked the door, preventing his brothers from getting out.

Hyuck who was just about to open the door turned his head to meet Tae’s eyes. Sicheng and Jungwoo also seemed puzzled.

“Hyung?” Sicheng interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen over them. 

“Before you go to school today”, Taeyong carefully started, fidgeting with his hands. “I just wanted to share my thoughts.”

The younger brothers all exchanged a look. Taeyong turned his head to look at Jungwoo. There was regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry Jungwoo. I’m sorry I haven’t told you about the scar yet. And I’m sorry that I keep secrets from you. You deserve to know the truth.”

Jungwoo got teary eyes as he listened to his brother’s apology. “It’s okay, hyung. I know you have your reasons. When the time's right you will tell me. I trust you.”

Taeyong exhaled in relief, turning to Donghyuck. "Hyuck. God, what you had to go through, I just can't imagine how sad you must be. But please, talk to me, talk to us, your friends, jsut don't be sad on your own."

Donghyuck inhaled slowly, the words repeating in his head. Taeyong grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Let's all be there for eachother. Let's be there for the people who need us, like Taeil. But at the same time, don't forget to take care of yourselve. Alright?"

He reached his other hand out to the two brother's in the back, also squeezing their hands, before all four of them smiled at each other. Together the brother's walked into the school building, seperating in the hallway to get to their classes.

School was blurry. Taeyong could barely concentrate, the conversation with his brother's still on his mind. He was glad they were on good terms again and that they were reminded to be there for each other and take care of themselves.

Taeyong didn't want anyone to go through what he had to go through. Mourning alone. Carrying so much pain and not being able to tell anything. 

When he saw Taeil in class that day, he could feel the other's lack of energy. Taeil was always a bright person, but even for him it was hard to hide his red and tired eyes. The rest of the seniors seemed just as depressed. 

During lunch they all sat at the table, silently digging in their foods. He noticed Donghyuck sitting down at a table with Mark and a few other boys. The group seemed to try and cheer Mark up, showing him funny videos or something, which seemed to work atleast.

Taeyong wasn't one to mind silence, but this one was way too heavy. He needed to say something. "So, are you free this evening?" Ok, but did he himself even have time?

The friends all snapped out of their trance and waited for Taeyong to continue. "I don't know, maybe we could- How about a sleepover?" That was the only thing he could spontaneously think of. 

Doyoung protested. "Should we all squeeze into your tiny living room or what?" Oh, Taeyong had't thought about that.

"It actually sounds like a nice idea. But maybe you could come over to our place this time", Johnny suggested. Taeyong was so glad, otherwise this would have been a bit embarrassing.

"Yeah, sure, If that's okay for you", he quickly responded. Maybe a bit too quickly and for sure too enthusiastically. 

~

It was late afternoon, Mark had left school earlier, all of the friends attending Taeeun's funeral. It went by fast, she just wanted a small gathering anyways. They had a small dinner, which was tradition here and then went straight home. 

The friends spread out in the apartment as soon as they arrived. Johnny worked out, while Doyoung sat on the balcony. Jaehyun and Taeil went to their rooms too. Ten was sitting on the floor next to the sofa, playing with his cat.

Mark was just sitting on the sofa, watching the black cat chase after the feather Ten was waving around, when the doorbell rang. The friends shot eachother a quick glance.

"I'll go", Mark decided, his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts. He opened the door, only to find Donghyuck standing on the other side. 

His classmate wore all black, coming straight from the funeral apparently. Mark felt guilt rising in his chest. He had totally forgotten he had invited Hyuck over. Somehow he just left the funeral, not even remembering to say goodbye or ask if he wanted to drive in the car with them.

"Hey Mark", the younger boy's voice was small. Mark gestured him inside, greeting him with a quick pat on the shoulder. 

Dongyuck shrugged off his shoes and entered the living room, greeting Ten, who was literally lying on the floor, playing with the cat. 

Mark dragged Donghyuck towards the staircase, before he could protest. "Let's go to my room", he said shyly.

Donghyuck looked around curiously. Mark just realized he hadn't been here before. "Oh, yeah, so this is where I live, by the way. It's like- I mean this is Johnny's father's place. It's huge though, as you can see. He thought it was for the best to search for roommates. That's like how everyone came together then." He smiled as they looked down to the living room from the gallery.

The apartment was kind of impressive, Mark thought and he was the one living here for almost 7 years now.

“So, you’re rich, huh?” Donghyuck asked, as Mark opened the door to his room. 

“No!” Mark protested, giggling. He let Hyuck walk past him into the room, before he closed the door again. 

Mark’s room was between Yuta’s and Jaehyun’s. The were large windows on one side, covered by some curtains and a bed against the wall on the left. 

The furniture was second hand. It didn’t really fit with the rest of the interior. All the other boys had IKEA furniture, but that had been too expensive for Mark. So he opted for some vintage stuff from Itaewon. Nothing really matched, but it served its purpose. 

Mark watched Donghyuck look around his room. “Do you pay rent though?” 

Mark shook his head, though Hyuck wasn’t looking at him. “No. And I’m so glad about that.” Mark walked over to the bed and pulled his guitar from underneath the bed.

“As I said, Johnny’s dad owns this place, so he let us stay for free”, Mark sat down on the bed.

Donghyuck stopped looking around and finally sat down opposite of him, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hands.

“Can you play me something?” 

Mark smiled, before he tuned the guitar. Then he started playing.

It was The Scientist by Coldplay. One of the very first songs he had taught himself to play when he got a guitar. 

Donghyuck seemed to enjoy it too, as a soft smile appeared on his lips. Mark was focused on playing, but he couldn’t not look at Donghyuck. 

How he sat in front of him, almost curled up. His big eyes watery and looking between him and the guitar. 

Mark had always felt his heartbeat aligning to whatever song he was playing, but now it was different. It was beating faster, he felt almost nervous. What was this strange feeling? And why did he always feel like this around Donghyuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to upload more, I’m working though. But dw i will continue the Story <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :]

### Chapter 11

Taeyong felt sick throughout the funeral. During the dinner he barely ate, his mind trailing off, his stare blank.

Him and his brothers said goodbye to Taeil and the other boys and made their way to the pick up truck. They didn’t really talk, just sat in silence for the whole ride.

“Hyung, you can drop me off at Mark’s place”, Doyoung suddenly said in a silent voice.

Taeyong hummed in response and dropped his brother off. It seemed as the the friends had just come home, too. 

The brothers would go home and change first, before going over to the apartment for the sleepover.

Still a bit sick to his stomach Tae shrugged off his shoes at the entrance. “Okay, let’s get ready and leave in 30”, Tae announced.

The brothers swarmed out into their individual rooms, Taeyong closing the door behind him. 

He needed a second to process this day. All emotions somehow flushing over him at once.

He did some breathing exercises, trying to prevent himself from crying. “It’s fine”, Taeyong whispered. It’s fine. 

He changed into some jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt, before he left his room. 

“Guys”, he softly shouted through their apartment. His brothers gathering one by one in the hallway.

They had all change into comfier clothes. Jungwoo wearing a white T-shirt and some grey sweatpants, while Sicheng opted for an all black look and his glasses.

“Ok let’s head out”, Taeyong decided, turning around to open the door. The brothers close behind him.

Before he opened it though, Taeyong turned around once more, his crooked smile dropping, brows furrowing.

“You guys, I’m so sorry.” Sicheng and Jungwoo short him a sad look. They understood. “I’m sorry you had to go to a funeral today. I wanted this day to be a lot happier. I only want happy day for you guys.”

“Hyung!” Jungwoo’s voice was soft, but unexpected, Taeyong looking up to meet his brother’s eyes. “We’re a family. And today is a rough day. A sad day. It happens. We shouldn’t beat ourselves up, but rather try to make to following days happier. Less sad and rough.”

Taeyong smiled at his brother’s mature words. Sicheng also spoke up. “Right. Let’s try and enjoy the evening. It will be hard, after everything today, but let’s try our best. Just like how you said this morning. Let’s be there for eachother.”

They all nodded and smiled in relief. Taeyong wished Donghyuck was here too, to hear these wise and healing words. “You guys are so great. I’m proud of you”, Taeyong managed to say, tearing up a bit. He quickly pulled them both into a big hug, for them not to see his tears.

They hugged for some time, as if they were each other’s chargers. Then Taeyong pulled away, opening the door hastily. “Now we should really go though”, he blurted out, his eyes going wide.

They all laughed at Tae, but rushed out of the door in a heartbeat to get to Johnny’s apartment on time.

~

Jaehyun had just changed out of his black suit, after lying in bed and listening to some music. He obviously also didn’t like funerals either, but he never thought they were sad. What really messed him up on the other hand, were the people mourning at the funeral. In this case Taeil.

He couldn’t bare seeing him cry. So he immediately went to his room when they got back and meditated with some calm music. 

He washed up and now wore some track pants and a sweater. Making his way downstairs he noticed Ten sitting on the sofa, his cat spread out on his lap.

“Hey”, he softly greeted. Ten hummed in response, his eyes locked on the cat’s soft fur he was just stroking. 

“Have you seen Johnny?” Johnny had said he would prepare the place for the sleepover, but he was nowhere to be found. He probably was in his room, but Jaehyun wanted to ask Ten.

“No. Haven’t really seen him. Just like he hasn’t really seen me, since... Ah, nevermind”, Ten mumbled.

Jaehyun looked startled at the sudden response. Was their beef between the two? How come he hadn’t noticed? “What are you talking about?”

Ten hesitated for a bit, before he shrugged and let it all out. “Johnny and I kissed.”

Jaehyun held back a gasp. Was he shocked though? No. There was clearly something going on between the two for some time now.

“Actually. I was the one who kissed him. He even leaned in and all, yet now he acts all distant. He didn’t talk to me since it happened”, Ten huffed.

Jaehyun was suppressing a giggle, his friend was just too cute. He had never seen him so shy, Ten even blushed.

“Well where did it even happen?”

Ten cleared his throat. “At the. Movies?” He whispered. Jaehyun gasped and bursted out in laughter, before Ten hit him on the arm to quiet him down.

“I can’t believe you! We sing karaoke at Taeyong’s place while you guys go on a date and make out?” Jaehyun was teasing, making Ten feel visibly embarrassed.

“Jaehyun!” The older boy warned. Jaehyun calmed down, feeling a lot lighter. Laughing and talking about such things felt good.

“Thank you for telling me, Ten. I don’t have dating experience, but I’ll try to give you some advice”, Jaehyun genuinely smiled at him.

Ten stopped stroking the cat on his lap, waving his hands around. “Wait I don’t need ad-“ 

He was about to protest when Johnny appeared behind them. He wore grey sweats, his hair messy. “Yo guys, can you cut some watermelon and get some cola? We’re already a bit late with the preparations.” 

The two friends on the sofa stared at each other in horror, before they both started giggling. “I’ll get the drinks”, Jaehyun tried to say as calm as possible. Ten’s face had turned red from trying not to laugh. “I’ll cut the fruit.” 

Jaehyun got cola from the fridge and put some chips in a bowl, while Johnny spread a blanket on the floor, turned on some fairy lights and lit candles.

Meanwhile Ten cut the watermelon with a look of disgust on his face. Jaehyun still found it hilarious how much Ten hated fruit. 

“I found some, Johnny!” Yuta joined them, a bunch of pillows piled up on his hands, covering his face. He dropped them on the blanket.

Doyoung also came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. He must have slept, Jaehyun thought to himself.

“I’ll make Ramen and Bibimbap? Do you want anything else?” Doyoung asked, preparing a pot with water.

“Eggroll”, Yuta didn’t hesitate. The Japanese Person inside him spoke. Jaehyun chuckled. 

“How about Bossam? We need some meat, right?” Taeil came walking down the stairs, already in his Pyjamas.

“Alright”, Doyoung responded, gathering some vegetables.

“Let me help you”, Jaehyun put some rice in the rice cooker. 

A knock on the door made everyone stop talking and turning to look at the door. Ten was just putting the cut fruit on the table and quickly opened the door.

A smiling Sicheng, Jungwoo and Taeyong came walking in. They looked shy and the youngest even bowed politely, making all the friends giggle.

Johnny walked up to them and greeted them, putting an arm around Jungwoo. “We’re friends, no need to bow. Alright?”

Jungwoo’s smile only intensified and he nodded excitedly. He was so cute. 

The brothers joined them in the kitchen, greeting everyone.

“Hey Taeyong!” Jaehyun waved, smiling at him. The boy only smiled back

“So, let the sleepover begin”, Johnny announced, shouting with a funny voice. Everyone laughed in response.

“Wow, your friend looks just like my brother from the back.” Someone suddenly gasped. Standing in the living room were Mark and Donghyuck.

Haechan was pointing towards Taeyong, who only turned around and blinked in confusion.

Haechan gasped. “You are my brother”, he shouted. Excitedly he skipped towards him and hugged him quickly. Their relationship was seriously the cutest.

Jaehyun was looking around so much, putting the cooked rice in a few bowls and spilling a lot. It was okay though

Doyoung clapped. “Guys, who’s hungry?”

Everyone cheered in response. They were all surprisingly happy. Though this had been a tough day.

~

They had eaten everything. Gathering around the coffee table on a soft blanket and with many pillows. Taeyong was sipping coke, listening in to a few different conversations.

Johnny and Ten were discussing the food with Doyoung, while Taeil and Jungwoo shared some jokes. Yuta was showing Sicheng something on his way phone and Mark and Hyuck were quietly talking next to him.

Jaehyun who sat beside him tapped his knee. “Hey”, he cutely said. Taeyong almost got shy. 

“Hey yourself.”

“How did you like the food?” 

Taeyong thought for a moment. “Doyoung is a great cook, I have to admit. The best Bibimbap I have had in a while”, he summed up.

Jaehyun smiled. “You know, I made the rice”, he leaned in and shrugged. It was too funny.

“Oh, the rice was the best. No doubt. The best rice I have ever eaten.” He quickly got the joke and also shrugged, holding in a giggle.

Jaehyun wheezed.

“Yo Jaehyun, what’s the song called again, you played me last week. The one with the long intro?” Mark leaned forward to look at Jaehyun.

“Ah, Cold little Heart? The one with the choir?” Mark nodded and put a thumbs up, before he continued taking to Donghyuck.

“By the way, didn’t you bring a bag?” Jaehyun suddenly asked.

“Why would I?” 

Jaehyun’s giggled. “I mean for clothes and a toothbrush or something”, he said slowly, a bit of confusion in his voice.

Taeyong didn’t understand. Why would he bring that? 

“So you want to sleep in jeans?” 

Oh. Taeyong hadn’t thought about that. In fact, he didn’t even think about a toothbrush. How embarrassing.

Jaehyun broke out in laughter. “It’s fine. Just borrow a pair of my sweats.”

Taeyong felt his cheeks turn red and grabbed his drink to hide a bit behind the big glass.

Taeyong watched his brothers for a bit, talking and laughing with the others. He watched Jaehyun sit beside him and noticed his cute dimple pop out everytime he smiled.

Someone had put on music and the song was just finished. Taeyong hadn’t really listened before, but the song that came on now, somewhat sounded familiar.

After hearing the first five seconds he knew. Hundreds of pictures suddenly flashed in front of his eyes. His stomach turned, his head hurt, his heart ached.

Taeyong’s breath hitched, yet he tried to stay calm.

“Guys I’ll use the bathroom for a second.” Johnny pointed him in the right direction and Taeyong quickly got up, holding back the urge to run.

The song was so loud, he even heard it in the bathroom. He locked the door, his heartbeat getting faster. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t hold it in.

The memories came back. The memories he tried so hard to forget. They were as vivid as ever, making him feel so sick.

Taeyong choked, kneeling down on the floor. Tears streaming down his face. He was there again. The song seeming to go on forever. 

“And Time goes by so slowly”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers - it’s a bop


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers while reading, so you get more into the scene. Have fun!

### Chapter 12

“Time goes by so slowly.” 

Taeyong sat in the back of the car, listening to his mother singing along to the song on the radio. 

He was almost asleep, the day had been long and he was ready to fall onto his soft mattress at home.

It was unexpected. He only noticed a light flash up, before his dad lost control over the steering wheel, the car getting off the street and over the bridge into the river.

Taeyong opened his eyes, his father mumbling in the front seat. His head hurt and he just wanted to go home.

“Mom?” 

His father leaned over his mother, whispering something. Startled at his son’s voice, he turned to look at him.

“Yongie? Are you hurt?”

His father scanned him, eyes big.

“Dad, what happened? What’s with Mom?”

His father glanced at the seat his mother was in, before he turned away, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

“Yongie. Can you unbuckle your seatbelt?”

Taeyong tried and it immediately worked. “I got it”, he almost shouted. He moved forward, finally noticing the water that already was in the car.

“Good. Now”, his father paused, unable to unbuckle his seatbelt. “Stay in the back, Yongie.” 

Taeyong noticed his father’s eyes wandering to his mother. She wasn’t moving.

The water was rising more and more, Taeyong got so nervous.

“Yongie, you need to break the glass. Use- use something like metal.” His Dad was still trying to unbuckle the belt.

Taeyong thought, his mind was blank, what could he use. He moved over to the seat behind his father. 

“The present”, he whispered, grabbing the bag on the floor. They had bought Sicheng a birthday present. It was an antique music box that played Claire the Lune. The box was big and made of some metal.

He didn’t hesitate but started punching the window with the box. It didn’t seem to work, but Taeyong knew it took some time.

“Dad!” 

He called out nervously, feeling the water on his stomach. It was really cold. 

“It’s okay Taeyong. Keep on trying.”

The water rose even faster now, reaching Taeyong’s neck.

His father watched him intently.

“Dad! Will we drown?” Taeyong was so scared, he was so scared, his arm hurting from punching the glass. It finally showed a little crack, giving him new hope.

“Taeyong”, his father breathed heavily, “we love you. Watch out for your brothers, alright?”

Taeyong cried out, punching harder and harder, the glass finally giving in and cracking. 

The water reached his nose and he inhaled deeply one last time, before he was completely underwater.

He looked at the window and tried to make the hole bigger, but there wasn’t enough time left. He wanted to get to the surface. 

Holding the music box tightly he turned to his father, who calmy sat in his seat, looking at him.

“Love you”, his father mouthed. No he couldn’t let him stay here, that wasn’t fair. He wanted to try and unbuckle the belt, put his father grabbed his hand and pushed it away gently. He even smiled at him.

Taeyong mouthed “I’m sorry”, before turning to the window. He tried to get out smoothly, but it was too small and he hurt himself. 

But it didn’t matter. He swam away, longing for air. It felt eternal, his way to the glistening surface. 

When he finally made it he crawled to the land, passing out completely in the cold night.

~

Haechan sat close to Mark on the floor, one arm over the other's leg. He glanced up every now and then, studying Mark's pretty features. His round glasses that sat slightly crooked on his nose. His lips that looked a lot redder from eating spicy food. 

Mark felt Hyuck's gaze and quickly caught his eyes. "Come on, let's put on some music", Mark suddenly suggested, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Hyuck hadn't noticed there was no music playing. They were all busy talking. At home there was always music playing. Taeyong always had the radio turned on in the kitchen, the music filling the small apartment. 

Mark leaned forward so Hyuck could also look at the phone. He scrolled through a playlist. "Any suggestions?" Mark fixed his glasses waiting for an answer.

Donghyuck shrugged. "Maybe this one." He clicked on a song named Everyday. Mark nodded, smiling. 

"I love the vibe", Mark praised, moving to the beat. Donghyuck giggled. They kept on discussing some more of the songs on the playlist.

"There's another good one I recently discovered. Actually, Jaehyun hyung showed it to me." Mark scrolled and tapped around, not seeming to find the song. “Yo Jaehyun, what’s the song called again, you played me last week. The one with the long intro?” Mark leaned forward to look at Jaehyun, who was just talking to Taeyong. 

“Ah, Cold little Heart? The one with the choir?” Mark nodded and put a thumbs up, before he looked back to Donghyuck. "Yes. Cold Little Heart. It's so good."

"Let's listen to it together soon", Donghyuck smiled. He already saw himself and Mark sitting maybe in the bus and just listening to the song. For some reason that idea gave him butterflies.

"Also, I recently found a good café online. It's by the river. Maybe like, we could go there soon and hang out?" Mark blushed a bit. Donghyuck only stared at the other boy.

Did he just invite him on a date? Donghyuck surpressed a giggle. He wanted to scream, but he stayed cool. So he shrugged. "Sounds good." It sounded more than good. 

Mark searched it up on instagram, wanting to show Hyuck some photos. Meanwhile Donghyuck looked over to Taeyong, who seemed just as giggly as him.

That was suspicios. Him and Jaehyun seemed to get along really well. Good for them, Hyuck thought. 

Watching his brother he noticed a sudden change in his expression. His smile dropped and his eyes widened. Why? Did he remember something important? Taeyong seemed nervous, almost anxious all of the sudden.

Hyuck tilted his head, still watching his brother. He excused himself to Jaeyhun and got up. Was he just going to use the bathroom? Why did he look so down? 

Hyuck got nervous, seeing his brother disappear in the restroom.

"Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom for a second?" He looked up to Mark, who looked almost startled. Mark nodded. "Go ahead. If you walk past Johnny hyung's room, it's on the left."

Mark excused himself and walked towards Johnny's room. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited. Nothing. That was not something Taeyong would do.

He carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Donghyuck barely noticed the person kneeling on the floor, head buried, looking so small and fragile. His heart dropped at the sight.

He raced inside and shut the door, dropping down next to his brother. Taeyong was sobbing and mumbling things to himself. 

"Hyung!" Hyuck carefully put his hand on his brother's back. He was shaking.

"Hyung! What's wrong", Hyuck sounded so desperate. But what should he do? "Taeyong hyung!" 

Taeyong only sobbed harder. Hyuck pulled him up a bit, shaking him softly. He seemed like he had some sort of panic attack. Donghyuck pulled him in a hug, though Taeyong still seemed dissociated.

"I'm sorry", Taeyong cried. Donghyuck hugged him as tightly as possible, softly hushing and storking his head. "Hyung, I'm here. You're fine." 

"Hyuck", Taeyong managed to say while sobbing. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No, Taeyong. It's okay." Was it? Hyuck kept on stroking his hair and back, trying to calm his shaking brother down. He seemed to atleast be able to breathe better now.

Holding his brother, Hyuck pulled out Tae's phone, as his own was lying on the kitchen counter. Who should he text? Probably not his brothers, right? Maybe Johnny? He quickly typed a message and sent it.

As it knocked on the door, Taeyong had already calmed down more. He was sitting against the wall, sipping on some water.

"Come in", Hyuck shouted. The door opened and Jaehyun walked inside, a worried look on his face. Following him was Ten. Donghyuck shot Jaehyun a warning look. He texted him to come alone, why was Ten here?

"Why didn't you invite Mark and Johnny, too? How many guys in one bathroom is too suspicious", Hyuck scolded. Jaehyun sighed, not knowing how to defend his decision.

"For your information, this door leads to my room", he pointed behind him, where him and Jaehyun had come inside. "Jaehyun thought we could carry him to my bed and let him rest. Also, nothing wrong with four guys in one bathroom!"

Donghyuck cleared his throat. "Good points", he admitted. Jaehyun leaned down, picking up Taeyong. He was half asleep, probably really exhausted, too. Smoothly the senior carried his older brother towards Ten's bed, softly laying him down.

"So what even happend?" Ten asked, closing the door to the bathroom.

"If only I know. I followed him into the bathroom, as he seemed nervous. I found him having some sort of panic attack. I don't know, he never had this before", Hyuck touched his neck in frustration. 

Jaehyun stepped back from the bed, comfortingly putting a hand on Hyuck's shoulder. "I understand."

"Sorry for ruining your evening", Taeyong said with a small, hoarse voice. The three boys looked at him in surprise. "I didn't want to scare you, Hyuck", he smiled slightly, looking at his brother. "I'm fine now."

Donghyuck watched his brother slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes. Ten handed him a tissue, so he could fix himself a bit. 

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun seemed concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah. How long are we gone already?"

Hyuck let out a weird noise. That was so typical for his brother. Even if he was visibly hurt, he would still put others first.

"Like 10 minutes?" Ten looked down at his watch, shrugging.

"Then we should go back now", Taeyong stood up, carefully, as he was still drowsy. "Let's pretend this never happened."

Hyuck let out another noise, done with his brother. "You just had a panic attack or whatever it was, could you explain yourself first?" 

Taeyong bit his lips. "I'll explain it to you, Hyuck. I promise. But not now, not today. Tomorrow. At home. I will tell you everything. But let's enjoy our sleepover first, please."

Hyuck stared at his brother in disbelief, but then he gave in. It was his big brother after all. He could't force him to anything and ultimately, he just wanted everyone's happiness. "Sure."

Taeyong smiled. Ten clapped. "Okay. Let's tell them you two joined us in the bedroom after hearing us." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Hyung, what does that mean", Jaehyun stared, mouth wide open.

"We told them we would grab my Thai snacks? Forgot that?" Ten walked over to Taeyong, pulling out a box from underneath his bed. A box full of Thai candy. "Let's bring a few of these and tell them Yongie and Hyuckie heard us talk. Then it makes more sense why we would come out of the same room."

Everyone stared at him like they didn't understand a word he was saying. Taeyong was the first to find is words again. "Ok, yeah." Jaehyung and Hyuck agreed hastily.

They grabbed some snacks and left the bedroom, joining the other's in the living room again. Yuta was currently telling a funny story of how he found a cockroach in the bathroom the other day, which made everyone laugh so hard. 

Johnny turned his head to see the other four guys coming their way. "Dude, we were about to send someone to go search for you guys." They all laughed.

Somehow Donghyuck had to genuinely laugh out loud at how ridiculous and confusing the past fifteen minutes had been.

Ten threw the Thai snacks on the table. "We quickly flew to Thailand to get these chips, what do you think." That made everyone laugh even more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT 2020? Omg?
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter :) ly

### Chapter 13

Taeyong walked out of the bathroom, changed into comfy pyjama pants he had borrowed form Jaehyun. Behind him followed his other brothers, also wearing diferent clothes. 

It came in handy that Ten had an obsession with buying pyjamas, so he had borrowed a pair of pants to Jungwoo, Haechan and Sicheng.

Taeyong watched Jungwoo sit down noticed how small the pants were on him. It was adorable.

After Taeyong's little bathroom break, they had played some games. Now Johnny put on a movie and they all settled on the floor that was layered with blankets to make it cozier. They were a lot of people but somehow they managed to all fit onto three matresses.

The senior chose the spot between Yuta and Sicheng, lying down comfortably on his stomach as the movie started. Johnny put on Train to Busan, a popular zombie movie. Taeyong didn't know it though.

"Here Yongie", Sicheng handed him a yogurt drink, just how he liked it. He thanked his brother and opened the little bottle. 

Intently he watched the horror movie unfold, making him almost spill his drink. Although he enjoyed watching horror movies, he was a bit easily scared.

If Hyuck was beside him right now he would scold him. At home everytime Taeyong would get scared, Haechan would be startled. Unlike his brother he found that really amusing. 

Luckily Donghyuck was seated far away, somewhere between Taeil and Mark. Taeyong curiously glanced over to his brother. He chuckled at the sight of his flustered and giggling brother. 

"Ah, young love", Yuta sighed next to him. Taeyong met his eyes and they both smiled. Then they went back to watching the movie.

"Hyung, would you mind", someone whispered behind them. Taeyong didn't look, only saw Yuta getting up from the corner of his eye. 

"Scoot a bit", Yuta softly demanded, suddenly appearing on his other side. Taeyong did as told, watching Yuta lie down between him and Sicheng.

As he turned to look who was on his other side now, he found Jaehyun grinning at him.

"I brought some candy." He held up a pack of strawberry candy. Taeyong's eyes lighting up in excitement. Jaehyun laughed at the senior, opening the sweets for him. "Yummy", Taeyong wiggled in his seat. 

The movie went by fast. Almost everyone had fallen asleep already. Taeyong and Jaehyun had a nice conversation about candy, then the movie and somehow also the future. He really loved talking to his friend. 

Jaehyun was a good listener, but also had some great input. He was funny and cute on top, had the lovliest laugh and when his dimples popped up- oh god, Taeyong was screwed. 

The last scene of the movie, really got Taeyong. It was when the father sacrificed himself for his daughter. He was glad it was dark, so Jaehyun wouldn't see the tear running down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun watched him with a concerned expression. 

"It's the movie", Taeyong explained with a shaky voice. "He didn't have a chance to be a good father. The best thing he could do was to sacrifice himself, that's so unfair."

Jaehyun smiled at him, which made Taeyong furrow his brows. "What?"

"You're cute." Jaehyun scrunched his nose. 

"It's just- It reminds me of my dad."

Jaehyun's smile dropped. 

"You know I'm from Gangeung. And our family was really well known there, my father was head of a company. "The perfect Lee family", that's what people called us. But no one knew that our father barely saw us, he was so busy. My mother was looking out for my brothers, so she was busy too. My dad was like this character, not the best father, working, blind. But then-" Taeyong paused, his eyes widening.

He was surprised at how comfortable he was with Jaehyun. He told him so much, but could he tell him the whole truth?

"I think I shouldn't continue. It feels wrong, would I tell you about the accident, before I would explain it to my brothers. I hope you understand." Taeyong looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.

Jaehyun gently grabbed his hands and interwinded their fingers. "Don't feel pressured, Taeyongie. You can take your time."

Taeyong felt his heart beat in his chest. Jaehyun's hands were cold on his warm skin, but so soft. They held eye contact for way too long, Taeyong got flustered. 

"Maybe we should turn off the TV and sleep?" Taeyong panicked, unwinding their fingers and getting up to grab the remote. He turned off the TV, the only light in the room fading. Jaehyun turned on his phone's flash, so Taeyong wouldn't trip or stand on someone on his way back.

When they both got settled under the blanket, Taeyong got nervous again. He couldn't really see the other boy, but he felt his warmth and heard his breath. An arm slowly made its way over his waist, just resting there. It felt nice and safe and warm. 

Taeyong fell asleep almost immediately.

~

Donghyuck woke up in Mark’s arms. His legs hurt a bit from sleeping in the same position for so long. It was probably early in the morning, the apartment was bright, the first rays of the sun making their way through the blinds. 

Mark’s face was quiet close, his mouth a bit open, his hair messy. He had pulled his Grey hood up, looking especially cute. Behind Mark you could hear Johnny snore.

Hyuck could also see another arm draped over himself. He turned his head to find out Taeil had hugged him too. A Donghyuck Sandwich.

Hyuck giggled at his thought, which made Mark scrunched his nose as he slowly woke up.

Hyuck’s smile dropped, as he put on a smug face. “Morning sleeping beauty.” 

Mark chuckled. “Hi”, he said with a deep and raspy voice. Hyuck felt a shiver run down his spine. Mark’s morning voice was really something else.

“Did you sleep well?” Mark still had his eyes closed, taking some time to fully wake up.

“Of course”, Hyuck whispered, tightening his arms around the other boy’s body.

Mark opened his eyes, only now realizing their position. He shifted awkwardly, grimacing. Was he shy?

Hyuck chuckled. “Don’t worry. Nothing happened”, he teased. It was such a cliché movie quote, Donghyuck cringed saying it out loud.

Mark made some weird noises, not knowing how to respond. He hit Donhyuck slightly on the arm. “Th- That’s not what I m-meant.” 

Donghyuck calmy watched Mark turn red in front of him. He was so cute. Seizing the moment he placed a quick kiss on the other’s cheek, making them both go silent.

Just staring at each other and holding their hands, the two kept lying their until the others woke up.

~

After a quick breakfast Taeyong and Doyoung managed to make for the group, the Lee brothers said goodbye and drove home.

Sicheng felt nervous. Taeyong would tell them everything soon. After so long Sicheng would finally be able to understand his brother. Maybe even be able to help him.

At home theu gathered around the dining table in the kitchen. Taeyong seemed just as nervous as all of the other brothers.

He cleared his throat and finally told them the truth. 

“What I’m about to tell you, might be hard- even impossible to understand. But I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you and I only want the best for you.” 

Sicheng watched his brother carefully, heard the sincerity in his voice.

“It was four years ago, in October. The night of the 23rd to be exact. Jungwoo, you and Haechan were at Grandma’s place. And Sicheng was in the private school. Mom, Dad and I went to Seoul, buying a gift for Sicheng’s birthday.” He paused, swallowing hard.

“On our way home - I don’t know what happened -  
we had an accident. The car crashed into the river. Mom she was-“ Taeyong exhaled shakily. 

“Mom died immediately.” 

She what? Sicheng felt dizzy, he felt sick and he felt heartbroken. His poor mother.

“But Dad, he was still there. We tried to get out of the car. But dad’s buckle was stuck. He couldn’t- The car was already filled with water when I finally broke the window glass. I wanted to help him, but he didn’t let me. He gestured me to get out. And I did?” Taeyong started crying, still scarred by what happened.

“I left him. I left them to die.” 

Sicheng felt tears running down his face. He was unable to move, just comprehend the truth.

“I’m so sorry”, Taeyong whispered, burying his face in his hands.

“But, hyung, why did no one ever tell us”, Hyuck asked with a shaky voice.

Taeyong looked up, gathering strength. “I went to the police and told them everything. I was still a child so they called Grandma. But she only yelled at me and threatened me - I didn’t know what to do.”

“Is that why we had to leave so urgently?” Sicheng put the puzzle pieces together. 

“I released myself from the hospital and picked you up. I just wanted to get away from grandma”, Taeyong sobbed.

“Why”, Jungwoo finally spoke, crying.

“Because I was scared. I was scared she would take you away from me. I didn’t want to lose you.”

At that Sicheng broke. He felt like someone ripped his entire heart out. He couldn’t even grasp what Taeyong must have felt like. Or what he must have gone through all those years of keeping this to himself.

“What about Grandma?” Hyuck asked gently, looking down to his hands.

“Grandma tried to contact me for years. We moved so often, because I was frightened she would find us and separate us. Then a few weeks back I got a call from her lawyer. She passed away in the beginning of the year. I don’t know, I never called the guy back. I know she despised us- or me.”

Taeyong wiped his tears and looked up at his brothers.

All of them seemed so shocked and sad at the same time. No one moved or spoke. Sicheng questioned everything. 

Then Jungwoo spoke up again.

“Taeyong-ssi”, the young boy got up, walking over to Taeyong and putting his arms around him, hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry, you had to live through this on your own. I wish you would have told us sooner, so we would have been able to help. I’m so sorry.”

Sicheng and Hyuck exchanged a quick look, before they got up and joined the other two hugging brothers.

“I love you guys”, Taeyong whispered, making everyone cry again.

“So so much.”


	14. Chapter 14

###  Chapter 14 

It was around six in the morning when Johnny quietly entered the apartment, breathing heavily and sweating even if it was cold outside.

He took off his shoes and sneaked over to the fridge to grab some cold water. Chugging some water he leaned back on the counter, calming his breath.

“I have two theories”, a familiar voice suddenly spoke up, walking out of the dark and stopping next to Johnny. 

It was Ten, wearing glasses and looking like he hadn’t closed an eye.

“One is that you‘re a serial killer. Just returning home from killing some innocent person. The second one is, you couldn’t sleep, so you went for a run.” He paused, looking over to Johnny.

“Which one is it?”

Johnny stared at him. “The third one. I’m a time Traveller form the future and just came from a mission. Let me breathe for a second.”

Johnny jokingly removed the sweat from his forehead, which made Ten giggle.

“Funny. Very funny.”

They both laughed and then turned silent. Johnny felt a weird tension. He knew why, but he didn’t know if he should address it.

“So”, Ten suddenly spoke, seemingly aware of the uncomfortable silence aswell. “We need to talk.”

Johnny swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Ten, listen.” He turned to face Ten. “I like you. A lot actually. You’re one of my dearest friends, but I don’t know”, he paused. “I don’t know if I can be more to you.”

He felt so bad for saying this out loud, he couldn’t even maintain eye contact with his friend. Ten exhaled shakily, before he chuckled.

Confused at the reaction, Johnny tilted his head. 

“I’m so relieved.”

He was what? 

“I thought I had a crush on you for the longest time. When we were watching the movie I just took the opportunity to kiss you. And it was nice. But- but, I didn’t feel what I expected”, Ten explained.

“So, you had a crush on me, but not anymore?” Johnny tried to understand the situation.

“Yes. After our kiss, I was afraid I would fall for you. I was afraid because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Ten”, Johnny sighed, “we will never stop being friends. Nothing can come between us.”

Ten smiled gently. “So we’re good?”

Johnny nodded. “We never were not good!” He quickly smiled. “We kissed, we didn’t feel anything and that’s okay. We tried”, he shrugged.

Ten giggled, imitating his friend. “We tried.”

They both leaned back on the counter just staring at the wall.

“You’re a great friend, Ten”, Johnny whispered. 

“You too, I really love you”, Ten made a heart sign with his fingers, teasing his friend a bit. 

“By the way, was the kiss so bad?” Johnny suddenly asked, really curious.

Ten chuckled, hitting the older one on the chest playfully. “That’s what you picked up from my monologue. Unbelievable.”

“Tell me!” They walked out of the kitchen and over to their rooms.

“Quiet now, just go”, Ten shushed him.

They both went to their rooms. It was too late to got to sleep again, but also too early to get ready just yet, so they both lied down in their beds, just relaxing.

~

It had been a nice uneventful day. Jungwoo finished school early, did his homework and now worked his shift at the little café in their street.

He worked there with his older colleague Suzy. She was really smart and funny and Jungwoo enjoyed talking to her. 

She was also very interested to hear about his day and school, which made him really happy. He enjoyed working with her.

Jungwoo was just washing dishes, while chatting with Suzy who was preparing tiramisu, when the bell at the entrance rang and people walked in, chatting and chuckling.

Jungwoo turned around, greeting the customers with a little bow.

“Hello-“, he smiled widely as he recognized the group of people in front of him.

It was no other than Yuta, Sicheng and Kun. 

“Hi little brother”, Sicheng waved. Kun and Yuta also greeted him.

“It’s so cool you’re here”, he said excitedly. “I mean, what can I get you?” 

Kun giggled at him. “I’ll have a hot chocolate, please.” Jungwoo nodded, taking notes on a piece of paper.

“I’ll go with.. hm, do you have something with vegetables?” Yuta studied the menu.

Jungwoo only nodded. “Maybe the green juice, with cabbage, kiwi, spinach, pineapple and ginger? Or the red one, with beet, apple, berries and ginseng. But that one’s a bit spicy.”

Yuta thought hard, frowning. “Yeah, the green one sounds good”, he smiled. “And a green tea cake!”

“Sichengie Hyung?” Jungwoo looked at his brother. 

“Caramel macchiato and the tiramisu, please”, he smiled cutely, which made Jungwoo smile too.

“Coming right up! Take a seat please”, he ordered and quickly began preparing the order.

Suzy helped him serve the drinks and sweets, quickly introducing herself to Sicheng, aswell.

Then she told him to take a seat with his friends, as there weren’t any other customers in the cafe. He quickly thanked her and sat down to talk with his friends and his brother.

Jungwoo felt like a real adult, when he watched his friends drink the beverages he had prepared, though he was still sixteen. But he knew Sicheng was proud of him.

~

Doyoung put down the fries and burger, taking a seat next to Taeyong in the booth.

He handed Jaehyun the tray with the curly fries and hotdog and gave Taeyong his cheese burger. He himself had a tray with fries and a chicken burger.

“Eat well”, Tayong sang. “Enjoy the food”, the other two responded.

They all digged into their food. A light conversation every now and then about the restaurant and school. It was nice.

“So, Christmas is around the corner-“ Doyoung started, after washing down the last piece of bread with some coke.

Jaehyun quickly interrupted him. “It’s the beginning of November?”

Doyoung shushed him, waving his hand. “As I just said, Christmas is around the corner. And I heard from Yuta that he heard from someone in the choire that they will do a New Year’s talent show at school.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun blinked at him in confusion.

“Naturally I thought about all of us and our talents. In conclusion, I want us to participate.”

Taeyong nodded slowly. “At a talent show?”

“At school?” Jaehyun added with a confused look.

Doyoung slapped his forehead. “Don’t be like that. It’s a great idea. Jaehyun you can sing and rap and Taeyong. Can you sing?”

Taeyong nodded slowly. “I mean, I can, but does it sound good, I’m not sure”, he explained.

“Well I guess we’ll find out, right”, he tried to sound enthusiastic, to motivated the other two boys, but it didn’t really work. They still looked confused and unsure.

Doyoung felt tired, like he was talking to a wall. Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t seem as excited as he had hoped.

“We could at least try it, right? Maybe on Sunday at our place. And then we can still decide if it’s a good idea or not”, Doyoung suggested.

The other two hastily agreed.

Taeyong stretched in his seat, rubbing his belly. “Anyone up for dessert?”

Doyoung and Jaehyun shot him a surprised look. But all of them quickly smiled. 

“Hell yeah”, Doyoung cheered. “I’m always up for something sweet”, Jaehyun smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the end a bit.  
> Also, can we talk about NCT 2020? Cause wth I am so happy? It’s so good? The units? The members? The songs?
> 
> We stan the right people. 
> 
> Let’s get it 💚


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s been way too long, I just had to think about the story for a while, but now I’ve got some things figured out :)
> 
> Have fun!

### Chapter 15

The week went by fast. Taeyong was busy with chores around the house, cooking and studying. Jaehyun and Ten came over to study with him on Saturday.

Johnny and Mark invited Jungwoo over to hang out with them and Yuta went to a museum with Sicheng to research for his history project.

Meanwhile Hyuck hung out with Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung in his free time. And of course he met up with Mark as often as possible. He tried his best to get to know him more.

Saturday came by and Taeyong bursted into Johnny’s apartment, dropping his bag by the door and plopping flat down on the soft sofa.

Johnny who was just pouring himself a glass of sparkling water blankly stared at him.

“How did you do that?”

Taeyong who had closed his eyes to relax a bit answered calmly.

“0802”, Taeyong sighed, as if it was the most common thing to know.

“When did I ever-“

“I saw Jaehyun type 08 once. The rest wasn’t really difficult. I mean, Mark’s birthday?” Saying this, he lifted his head to peek from the sofa, giving Johnny a ‘really?’ look.

He shook his head, as he saw Johnny still staring at him. Then he dropped his head again.

Johnny put down the soda, to sip from his glass, still comprehending what Taeyong had said. When suddenly Jaehyun came down the stairs, talking freely.

“Dude, is it possible that no one made the laundry this week? I still can’t find my black shirt?”Jaehyun was talking to Johnny in English. And though Taeyong wasn’t confident in speaking the language, he certainly understood it well.

Taeyong peeked again, gasping at the sight of shirtless Jaehyun, who hadn’t noticed him yet.

“You’re entire wardrobe consists of black shirts”, Doyoung came down the stairs too, talking in Korean, but probably being used to them using English every now and then.

“The housekeeper will come over later, she’ll do the laundry.” Johnny’s eyes darted between Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“I’m curious, has anyone taken a mask pack from the fridge yesterday?” Yuta came from the bathroom and naturally joined the conversation. He was also shirtless. Taeyong figured it was a common concept in this household.

“No?” Doyoung stared at him, furrowing his brows.

“I swear I put it in here in the evening, but at midnight it was gone”, Yuta seemed honestly confused.

“Sorry bro”, Johnny tried to comfort him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Anyway please don’t just take them out. I was really excited to use this one. Okay Jaehyunie?” 

Jaehyun gasped, fidgeting with his hands. “Why are you suspicious of me? I didn’t do anything!”

“Your skin is suspiciously shiny today?” Yuta pointed at him with a mischievous grin.

Taeyong watched the whole conversation, feeling like an intruder, but he was too shy to make notice of himself. 

Maybe he should clear his throat? Or act like he had just come in? Maybe he could crawl to the door and- what a stupid thought!

“By the way, didn’t Taeyong want to come over?” Doyoung suddenly asked Johnny, who tried not to choke on his soda.

“Yeah, about that-“

While Johnny tried to tell them the truth, Yuta had finally spotted Taeyong’s eyes peeking from behind the sofa.

“Oh hey Taeyongie”, he waved at him.

Taeyong awkwardly waved back, getting up from the sofa.

“I wasn’t listening. I just came here”, he tried to explain. “You know, through the door.”

“He’s been hiding for five minutes at least”, Johnny didnt hesitate to snitch on him, which made Jaehyun chuckle.

Taeyong walked up to them, greeting them. He tried hard not to stare at the shirtless people next to him.

“So, Taeil is at the dentist, Mark and Haechan will come later. Ten is at the convenience store. You didn’t bring your brother’s either. That means it’s just us. Yay!” Doyoung tried to motivate the others.

After not getting any reaction, he leaned on the counter. “My idea was that we could sing a nice song, I mean a suitable song for New Years.”

Everyone nodded.

“Options are slow songs and the American New Years anthem, old land sign.”

“Auld Lang Syne, actually”, Johnny corrected him, making Yuta and Taeyong giggle.

“To be honest, I’m actually struggling already balancing exams and soccer, so I will pass on this one”, Yuta suddenly confessed.

They all nodded. “I get that, exams are no joke. And on top of that you’re Midfield player. Don’t worry about it”, Taeyong comforted him. 

Yuta nodded, smiling fondly at Taeyong.

“Same though, I don’t think I can handle school, work and a talent show”, Johnny sighed, shoulders dropping.

Yuta quickly walked up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. “We will cheer you on, when you’re on stage.” Johnny thankfully smiled at him.

“Do you think we would be able to make our own song?” Jaehyun asked a bit hesitant.

Doyoung exhaled heavily. Taeyong only nodding slowly.

“Okay, yeah. How do we do that though? I don’t think anyone of us has experience?” Doyoung seemed unmotivated.

“Well, to be honest, I- I kind of write lyrics”, Taeyong smiled sheepishly.

Doyoung clapped suddenly, startling them a bit. “I knew it. Donghyuck might have told Mark and I might have accidentally heard it. Which doesen’t matter. But please write something for us, Hyungie”, he seemed way too excited, while the others only stared at him.

“Doyoung that is lowkey creepy”, Johnny judged him jokingly. 

“I mean, I can try?” Taeyong was honestly unsure. His texts were kind of private. And either too lame or super aggressive, those were his honest thoughts.

“Great”, Doyoung smiled. “Let’s do this!”

~

“I want you to do it, Mark.”

Mark bit his lips nervously, looking up to Hyuck, who was sitting on his bed.

“But what if I’m bad at it.”

Hyuck rolled his eyes, making annoyed noises. “I told you, Mark. I bet you’re great at it. I mean, you really suck at nothing.”

“Not really the most inspiring words, Hyuck”, Mark ruffled his hair. “I’m nervous”, he shouted. 

Donghyuck leaned forward on the bed, folding his hands. “Listen. You write great lyrics. They need great lyrics”, he gestured with his hands, “boom. Win-Win situation.”

Mark stared at him, still thinking. “Ah, you’re right.” He got up from the floor, finally determined to go downstairs. 

Hyuck got up to, holding Mark with both hands. “Just tell them what you told me. Show them what you got. They can’t reject you.”

“You think so?” 

“Of course I do. You’re Mark Lee. You got this”, Hyuck said in a soft voice, gently smiling.

Mark pulled Donghyuck into a hug, making the other boy slightly gasp in surprise.

Then he stretched his neck and arms and finally disappeared out of the door, leaving behind a flustered Donghyuck.

~

“I like it. But let’s do that one in English. And for this, it sounds better in Korean”, Taeyong scribbled on their lyrics sheet.

“That’s it”, Doyoung smiled, offering a High five to Taeyong. 

Jaehyun chewed on chips, sitting next to Taeyong at the kitchen island. “This will be a Hit, I’m telling you guys.”

Mark tippy toed down the stairs, sneaking a glance to the sofa, where Johnny, Ten and Yuta were sitting, laughing over something on Ten’s phone.

Then he walked up to the kitchen counter. “Hey you guys”, he cleared his throat as his voice was pretty high just then.

“Hi there”, Taeyong said back in English. 

“What’s up Mark”, Jaehyun gave him a low five. 

“Actually, I am here to offer you guys something", he began. "I mean making you an offer. I want to work with you guys on the song.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows. “Okay, did you eavesdrop on our conversation again?” 

“I think it’s a good idea. You write lyrics, too, right?” Taeyong smiled at him.

Mark nodded. “Did Donghyuck tell you?”

Taeyong winked at him. “He mentioned it briefly.” 

“So, Mark’s in then”, Jaehyun smiled. Doyoung agreed too, throwing his arm around Mark’s shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

### Chapter 16

Saturday went by with success. They managed to put together a song they were excited to present to everyone.

Hyuck and Taeyong slept over at their apartment, getting up early on Sunday to drive home. Donghyuck immediately went to sleep again, while Taeyong went to bed, unable to drift off to sleep again.

Instead he got a text from Jaehyun:

_Jaehyun: hey you forgot your hoodie ;)_

_Taeyong: hi. oh no ㅠㅠ_

_Jaehyun: don’t worry, since i’m a nice person i will bring it over to your place tomorrow_

_Jaehyun: i meant today. sunday._

__

_Taeyong: lol I got that. hey maybe you want to hang out then? we could take a walk or something ?_

__

For some reason he got so nervous his hands started sweating.

__

_Jaehyun: sounds good. see you later then:)_

__

_Taeyong: later gator_

__

Taeyong sent the message and immediately regretted it. Facepalming himself he rolled around on his bed, cringing at his own text. Why would he write something like that. It didn’t take long for him to start smiling, though. 

He would hang out with Jaehyun. After calming down, he was able to sleep a couple more hours.

~

Jaehyun’s hand was sweating as he pressed the doorbell to Lee Taeyong’s apartment.

He heard some shouting and rummaging, when finally the door opened, revealing a smiling Sicheng. 

“Hi Sicheng”, Jaehyun waved at him.

Sicheng waved back. “Oh, you’re here! I’ll call Taeyong!”

“No need to stress, can I come in?”

Sicheng laughed, a bit flustered. “Oh my god, of course, come in”, he held the door open and waited for Jaehyun to take off his shoes and walk down the hallway.

“You can wait in the kitchen”, Sicheng suggested.

Jaehyun walked into the kitchen, finding Jungwoo, Donghyuck and Mark sitting at the table eating breakfast.

“Jaehyun”, Mark said in a strangely high voice.

“Mark, what are you doing here?”

Jaehyun seemed as surprised as Mark, both of them looking at each other with big eyes.

“Mark and I meet up with friends later, I also invited him for breakfast”, Donghyuck explained in a cute manner.

“You want some eggs”, Jungwoo smiled, still chewing.

Jaehyun declined with a smile. “But, dude, you ate breakfast at our place, too” he said in English.

Mark looked between Hyuck and him. “No, it’s- I’m hungry. Stop”, he waved his hand around.

Jaehyun chuckled, understanding the situation now. He thought Mark was cute.

Then Taeyong walked up next to him. “Enjoy the breakfast, kids.” He looked Jaehyun up and down, suddenly surprised. “Oh Jaheyun-ah. You’re here.”

“Hi, Taeyong”, he smiled at him. Taeyong looked especially good, his hair parted and blonde. He wore black jeans, a grey shirt and a colorful jacket. He looked so good, as always. Jaehyun felt kind of underdressed in his all black attire.

“Should we head out”, Taeyong gestured to the door, Jaehyun only nodding.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon, Sicheng it’s your responsibility now”, Taeyong winked at his brother, who was just biting into an apple.

They got dressed and finally headed out the door. A cold breeze hit them as they stepped out on the streets. 

“Your hair”, Jaehyun couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Taeyong turned to him. “I know it’s blonde. To be honest I need a change every now and then and we’ll, this time I went for for this one. Do you like it?” 

Jaehyun found it cute how he rambled, as if he was nervous. “I love it.” He really did. There was probably now hair color that would look bad on Lee Taeyong. 

“Really?” Tae seemed a bit surprised.

“Believe me”, Jaehyun nudged his shoulders with Taeyong’s, smiling at him. “So, should we walk to the park? We could grab some bread on or way?”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yes”, he giggled. “Let’s go.” With that he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and dragged him down the street towards the park. 

Jaehyun bought two warm breads and a hot chocolate they shared. They sat down on a bench and kept talking, while watching the people pass by and children play in the distant playground.

Jaehyun found it so easy to talk to Taeyong. They shared so many opinions and had a lot more in common the longer they talked. After two hours they both got really cold and decided to walk back. 

As they approached Tae’s apartment, their conversation died down. “Hey if you want you can come inside and warm up a bit before you go home.” Taeyong asked with a smile on his face.

Jaehyun only watched him, a weird feeling suddenly overcoming him. “Thanks, but I better go home. It was a nice day, though. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too!” Taeyong waved at him, after waiting for a bit and then turned to the door to go inside.

Jaehyun had never felt this before. This feeling of warmth.

“Hey Taeyong”, Jaehyun suddenly bursted out. Taeyong only turned around, only to be pulled into a hug. Jaehyun didn’t often initiate hugs, but he felt like hugging Tae, because, well because, maybe because he liked him.

Then he let go of him and stepped back, his ears burning red. “See you tomorrow”, he waved and then quickly turned around to go, leaving behind a flustered Taeyong.

~

“Who are you texting?” Hyuck looked over to Mark, who was standing next to him in the crowded bus. 

“Jeno-ssi”, he answered. “Damn, him and Jaemin can’t make it, their parents don’t allow it.”

“What?” 

“And Renjun is at the dentist. That means Chenle and Jis- oh wait, they don’t have time either”, Mark suddenly realized.

“What does that mean. I thought we would all go watch a movie, it’s Sunday how busy can they be.” Donghyuck frowned.

Mark put his phone away and put one arm around Hyuck. “Ya, what’s wrong. I’ll buy the popcorn, too, if you stop frowning”, Mark suggested. 

Donghyuck huffed and finally gave in. “Alright. But I want caramel popcorn.”

“Whatever you want”, Mark laughed. 

They got off the bus and entered the cinema. Though it was Sunday it wasn’t too busy. Mark pulled out some money. “You can go get the tickets and I’ll buy the snacks, ok”, he smiled and Hyuck agreed.

He strolled up to the counter, waiting for his turn. “Two tickets for Secret Zoo, please. Somewhere on the sides.”

“A love seat for couples?” The man behind the counter asked, making Donghyuck almost spit out in surprise.

“No! Just a normal seat. Please.” He felt his cheeks burn, why would the man ask such an embarrassing question.

He bought the tickets and met up with Mark again, going into the theater and taking their designated seats.

The movie went by slowly. Mark was laughing, giggling and eating popcorn, while Donghyuck sneakily watched him from the corner of his eye. Mark was really cute, the way he smiled and the way the slapped his knee or the seat when it got too funny. 

Or his endearing habit of suddenly whispering “yo that’s funny” to himself. Donghyuck was too shy to eat popcorn, as their hands could accidentally touch, he didn’t know what he would do, would that happen.

He was a bit scared too, of feeling something more for Mark than he should. It was scary, but for now he would just keep watching and secretly smiling. He wasn’t yet ready to confront his feelings. Mark sure wasn’t either. Right?

~

Doyoung was hella excited when he sat down in the cafeteria on Monday, joining Yuta and Taeil who were discussing homework.

“Hello”, he smiled, earning a disgusted look from Yuta. 

“What’s wrong, are you sick?” Yuta jokingly leaned over to touch his forehead, Doyoung quickly slapping it away.

“Can’t I be happy?” Doyoung opened a can of soda, taking a sip.

Meanwhile Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun sat down, too, all starting their lunch. 

“He’s been like this all morning”, Johnny sighed dramatically, before chuckling at Doyoung. 

“I’m just happy because of the show. I can’t wait to sing our song!” Yeah he really was excited. He just loved singing, ever since him and Taeil started to go to the karaoke room more often. 

“Anyway, any plans for tomorrow”, Yuta wanted to know.

“Did you guys know that Taeyong has blonde hair now”, Jaehyun suddenly said.

Everyone stared at him, but he kept on eating his yogurt. “Yes, we’re in the same class, Jaehyun-ah”, Doyoung scratched his eyebrow, seemingly done with the cute shit.

“Hey should we go eat convenience store food and then go stargazing”, Johnny suggested.

Everyone smiled and agreed. “Let’s go to the one we went last time, Taeyong works tomorrow anyways”, Taeil added, which made Jaehyun smile the most.

“Ten, will you come too?” Doyoung suddenly asked, everyone’s gaze going to the older friend, who was poking his food with his chopsticks. 

“Ten”, Johnny nudged his shoulder.

“Yeah? What?” Ten seemed especially tired, his eyes unusually red. He wasn’t one to be so down, which made everyone worry. 

“Of course Ten will go eat out with us, right”, Doyoung repeated, basically also answering the question. 

Before Ten could answer, someone came running into the cafeteria, shouting that there was a fight going on. 

Everyone panicked and quickly got up to loock what was going on. Doyoung felt nervous for Taeyong who he hadn’t seen in a while.

But what they saw was a lot more shocking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter as always!

### Chapter 17

Donghyuck put his books in his looker, while talking to Mark and Chenle who waited for him. 

“I can’t believe the teacher gave us so much homework again”, Chenle frowned, earning a little pat on the shoulder from Mark.

“I know. But if we do the homework together after class, we’ll be faster and have more time to hang out, right?” Both Chenle and Donghyuck agreed with a smile.

“If you buy me dessert in the cafeteria, I’ll let you copy my physics answers”, Hyuck cutely smiled, clinging on Mark’s arm.

Mark only laughed, trying to push him away. “Ya, stop”, he laughed. Hyuck finally let him go, laughing even more. He knew Mark wasn’t into skinship, so it was even more fun to tease him about it. 

“Let’s go have lunch”, Chenle suggested excitedly. He probably couldn’t wait to finally say that.

Just then someone bumped into Hyuck, making the boy lose his balance and falling forward into Chenle.

Chenle was quick to catch him, making sure Donghyuck was alright. Mark on the other side stared daggers at the guy in front of him.

“You did that on purpose, why don’t you apologize.” Mark’s voice was unusually low and from the corner of his eyes Donghyuck saw how he cracked his knuckles. He was seemingly mad and had even stepped forward. 

The bully, a senior who he hadn’t seen before, only laughed mockingly. “How about no”, he chuckled with an evil grin. 

“I won’t tell you twice. What’s your problem?” Mark stepped forward again.

Donghyuck was touched at how his friend stepped up for him, but he thought it was stupid to challenge the older student.

“Uhhh, I’m scared”, the senior mocked Mark. “Wanna know my problem? It’s over there”, he pointed his head towards Hyuck.

At that Hyuck lost his temper and quickly moved forward, holding back the urge to punch the guy in his face. He was glad Mark held him back, grabbing his arm.

“You-“, Hyuck began, clenching his teeth. Mark quickly interrupted him. “Don’t Hyuck, he’s not worth it.”

Donghyuck relaxed a bit at Mark’s words. He looked around and saw that there were already students gathering around them. That idiot really wasn’t worth it. Hyuck stepped back.

“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend you little-“ the bully couldn’t finish his sentence when Mark punched him directly in the face, making him stumble back into his group of friends.

The senior only smirked at them, before he charged at Mark and pushed him against the lockers. Mark couldn’t even react properly, when he got punched in his stomach and face, before the bully slammed him on the floor.

Hyuck’s breath hitched at the sight. He quickly tried to stop the senior, trying to hold him back, before he could punch Mark again. That’s when the guy turned around and slapped Donghyuck right in the face.

Donghyuck fell backwards on the floor from the impact. His ear was ringing and his cheek felt like it was on fire. Did he just get hit? 

He watched the bully turn around, aiming for another hit in the face, when someone suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Everyone in the hallway gasped. Even the bully seemed startled, losing his balance for a short moment, before he turned his head to search for the person holding him back.

~

Jaehyun couldn’t believe his eyes, seeing his newly blonde friend standing in the centre of a fight.

Lee Taeyong had just slammed the bully to the ground. The bully that had hit his brother and his friend.

Using his knee to keep him down, Taeyong’s eyes searched through the crowd, stopping when they met with his.

Johnny who was next to him used the time to run to Mark, who was trying hard to get up. Chenle helped Donghyuck in the meantime. 

A teacher finally made his way through the students, sending them back to class and scolding everyone. She let out a noise in horror at the sight of what was left of the fight.

Taeyong that had said something to the bully before he took his knee off his chest. Johnny who was scolding Mark as he carefully helped him stand. Donghyuck that sent off Chenle with a hug, sparing him from the possible punishment and him and his friends that all stared in disbelief about what they just witnessed.

“Everyone, to the principal’s office, now”, she shouted angrily.

Jaehyun thought about going with them, but Yuta held him back, saying it was better to stay out of it. It was probably better, so he hesitantly went back to class. 

Not before he caught Taeyong’s eyes again, sending him a “you good” look and getting a soft smile back.

~

“Sorry Hyung”, Hyuck whispered to Taeyong. The two brothers sat next to each other. Hyuck holding an Ice pack to his cheek, while Taeyong cooled his knuckles.

“We’ll talk at home”, Taeyong just whispered back, putting down the cool pack to hold Donghyuck’s hand.

In the chairs next to them sat Mark and Johnny, looking more like father and son, than students. Mark looked really bad, having multiple wounds in his face and probably on his stomach, too. Johnny nervously tapped his foot, which kind of made Taeyong nervous, aswell.

Finally the door to the principal’s office opened and the bully walked out, glancing over to Taeyong and seeming almost scared of him. He stopped in front of them, bowed and mumbled a sorry, before he quickly left.

“Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck”, the principal announced. They hesitantly stepped into the office, sitting down in front of the principal.

They had met Principal Byun only one time, at the beginning of the year. The man seemed quiet young looking, his brown hair was styled up and he wore a white button up, without a tie. He looked at them both, nodding and sighing.

“You’re brothers, right?” They nodded.

“That’s nice. You’re both here since this semester, right?” They both nodded again. Taeyong couldn’t stop tapping his foot under the table, the principal made him nervous.

“You have problems finding friends?” The principal seemed genuinely curious. The brothers both answers with a head shake.

“Okay, then why were you fighting earlier?”

Donghyuck exhaled, emotions overtaking. “The student pushed me on purpose and then insulted me for no reason. The he attacked my friend and finally hit me in the face. Do you think I want to f-”, Donghyuck got interrupted by Taeyong.

“Hyuck”, he warned him, raising his eyebrows to remind his brother of his manners.

The principal nodded. “I see.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Park”, Taeyong began, turning his attention away from his brother, “I think the problem is not us, who were fighting back, but the student that bothered my brother. It seems to me that Mark had a good reason for punching him, and so did Donhyuck, as he tried to defend Mark. And so did I, defending my brother.”

He paused for a moment, looking over to Hyuck again. “But I’m sorry. So, please don’t put any blame on Mark or Hyuck, only punish me. I’m begging you.”

The principal nodded, eyes wide in surprise. “I understand.” He leaned back in his chair, looking at the brothers. 

“You know I have a younger brother aswell”, the principal said, “I would fight for him any day. So I admire you - don’t tell your teacher.” He genuinely smiled at Taeyong. Finally the two brothers could relax a little.

Taeyong sighed. He really had hope for a short moment. Just then the teacher that had reported them came into the office.

“Excuse me, Mr. Byun.” 

The principal put on a serious face again. “Please, go on, Ms. Park.”

“The student Mark wasn’t feeling well and his cousin asked for permission to take him home.”  
Donghyuck and Taeyong looked at each other alarmed. 

“Please send them home immediately, Ms. Park”, the principal quickly decided. The brothers were really glad about his decision.

“Sure. Excuse me”, the teacher bowed and left.

“Thank you”, Taeyong said, as soon as Ms. Park closed the door. 

“Do you have more siblings”, Principal Byun suddenly asked.

“Ehm, yeah t-two more brothers. Sir.” Taeyong was so startled by the question, he suddenly stuttered.

“What about your parents?” Taeyong noticed the hesitation. He wasn’t at all shy about telling people about them. But it was different when Donghyuck was with him. 

“They died a few years ago”, Donghyuck answered. Taeyong felt his heart ache. His brother was so strong.

“I apologize for asking.” The principal gave them both a reassuring smile. “I would like to just let this slide you know. Not out of empathy, just because I understand your intentions. But you must know that I can’t leave this unpunished. I’m sorry.”

They both nodded.

“For physically attacking students I would have to suspend you, according to the school system. Ms. Park though pointed out to me that you were all taking part in the talent show. I don’t want you to miss out on school, that’s why I have no other choice then to not let you take part in the show. I’m sorry.”


End file.
